Do As I Say
by LadyWriter29
Summary: A girls only night turns into a bad night for the BAU team. An old enemy of Jason Gideon and the BAU team surfaces and requests Jason Gideon's appearance. So the team needs to find him or it could cost someone their life. Co-wrote with Bailee Neal. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

DO AS I SAY

**AN/ This is a story co-wrote by Bailee Neal and Myself. We hope you enjoy it. Bailee Neal is one of the best writers to help me with this story.**

Chapter 1

On one of the rare Friday nights that they didn't have a case out of ton, the three female gendered BAU members decided to meet at JJ's place. It was the closest to work. It was unusual for the three women to be date free. Penelope was always with Kevin. But he had to race back to his families home in Brooklyn, New York. A family emergency, as Pen was told. But nothing more. She wasn't asked to go and she didn't offer. Assuming they both wanted the family and her to meet under better terms.

Emily was normally with Aaron, but this weekend was a Jack weekend. Emily wanted them to have their father/son bonding time. Emily also thought it gave her more time to have some girls only bonding. Emily really wanted to be on better terms with Pen. Sure they were friends, but Emily wanted to be close to someone like Pen and JJ were. Since Emily thought her line of friends went in one particular order. Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Pen, Reid and then Rossi. She felt weird having two males as her best friends. So this was very big and important weekend for Emily.

JJ's new found budding romance with the legendary profiler, Dave Rossi was still in it's infancy. But also in the exciting stage. She never knew what to expect from the spontaneous man. One moment she's getting flowers and the next he's whisking her away on a romantic weekends. It thrilled JJ so much. He was such a gentleman. It was agreed upon to hold off on the intimate part of the relationship due to JJ's problem with trust and Dave's belief that maybe going slow would be what would keep them together longer than his three failed marriages. Plus, he knew making love was better when it was actually with someone that you loved. Imagine that.

As seven PM rolled around, Emily and pen show up at JJ's moderate sized apartment. Emily had picked up the Chinese that they were to have for dinner. Pen stopped by the movie store to pick of the new movie they agree to. The new one with Richard Gere and Diane Lane. A romantic comedy. They all figured this was their only time to see it without being razzed about it by there respective others.

JJ opens the door to see her to favorite female friends. Their hands holding their nights entertainments and their bags for the weekend. They were going to bond on a deeper level this weekend. And of course, gossip about their hunky men.

"Hey ladies, welcome to the girl cave. Make yourselves at home. Here, let me take the food and get them dished out. Then we can pop that DVD in and get our eye candy on." JJ refers to Richard Gere, which everyone of the trio had the Jones for.

The to guests follow JJ into her apartment. JJ wasn't one to really open her life up to people. Especially co-workers. But now that Dave and her had started to see each other, JJ's trust in others had relaxed a little. She couldn't wait until Dave returned from that book signing in Florida. She missed him, but also looked forward to hearing bout Pen and Emily's relationships. She was really curious to find out if they both felt this way in the first stages of their relationships. It was Emily and Aaron's relationship that finally gave JJ the green light to except Dave's offer for a nice dinner date.

"JJ, so tell me, what's it like to kiss a man that's old enough to be your father?" Emily asks, looking at Pen with a grin.

"I thought we were going to eat and watch the movie first? You know, before we talk about the men. And there's nothing wrong with loving who you love. No matter the age difference. And to be honest, my dad's two years younger than Dave. But that's not the point," JJ hands a plate to Emily and continues making a plate for Pen. "Dave treats me better than anyone else. People my age and between our ages, that's really matters the most. I mean look at the age difference between you and Hotch. What is it? Like fifteen years?" JJ throws a glance at Emily.

"Well, it's more like twelve and a half years. But-" Emily's cut off.

"See, if you think about when you were born, Hotch was just entering puberty. But that doesn't mean that you love him any less. If you think about it, the older ones are more experienced. They know how to treat a woman right. Of course, they are way too over protective. But that just makes it all the more wonderful." JJ says, a smile starting from one ear to the other. Emily and Pen see this and are so happy for JJ. It'd taken a while for JJ to get over her last relationship. She never thought of herself as being a victim of domestic violence. But after her last boyfriend, Lance, beat he enough to send her to the hospital, her trust with men had to be rebuilt from the being all over again. Who would've thought a FBI agent would've turned on a fellow FBI agent. Breaking a couple ribs and puncturing a lung, not to mention her self image was a hard break to come back from. If it hadn't been for Dave, she might have died. She believed that he had a connection with her before her abuse incident. He was the one that found her in her office after Lance lost his temper with her. He was jealous of Morgan's and her relationship. Thank God it was the first and last time he touched her in anger. He was now serving a five year sentence for the assault.

"JJ, not every younger man is like Lance. Kevin is an angel and he's only a year and a half older than me. He told me that if he ever raised a hand to hit me, to kill him. He didn't want to live if he ever got like that. So sweet cheeks, don't label men all in these categories the way you do with case files. I'm sure the older men have their 'Lance's' in their bunch too. But thank God you caught the big soft teddy bear type." Pen could tell that JJ was going back to that awful night between her and Lance. So she threw her two cents in.

"Thanks Pen. You read me better than our oh so great profilers." JJ throws a mocking glance at Emily.

"Hey now, don't be a mocking the profilers. If you remember, we're not supposed to use our gifts against each other." Emily was feeling like the outsider again. JJ hands Pen her plate and starts on hers. The two other ladies wait until they all have a plate before heading to JJ's bigger dinning table.

"Em, we were just getting your goat. You are one of us. Stop worrying about things so much." JJ says, grinning.

"Sorry. I just wish I could be as close as you two are. I can't remember that last time I had a girlfriend that was so close to me that she could tell what I was thinking or feeling. I know it's silly, but I was hoping that the three of us could be that close. Kind of like having a back up. Like if JJ was unreachable, Pen would be there. And visa versa. I mean having Aaron as my male counterpart is hard." Emily says, laying her thoughts and feelings out on the preverbal table.

"I'm sure his is HARD." pen says, with a childish giggle. Emily catches onto Garcia's little dirty pun and she blushes and offers Pen a playful smack on the arm.

"Welcome to our inter-psyche. Make sure you really want in before you take us on." JJ says, glancing at Emily and the Pen.

"I'm sure. I'm positive." Emily says, excitedly.

"Ok. Just remember, we gave you an out. Come on, let's eat." JJ walks the two girls to the closed off dinning room to eat. As they sit down, Emily starts the conversation back up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review! We would really apprieate it! Thanks and hope you like the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Do As I Say

**AN/ thanks to the people that have reviewed. Bailee Neal and I thank you and appricate it. Please enjoy and keep reading. Feel free to PM me and tell us what you like, dislike and want to see happen. Thanks again. Bailee Neal and I don't on Criminal Minds, but would love to.**

Chapter 2

"So, Pen, what's Kevin like?" Em and JJ watch Pen as they wait for an answer.

"What do you mean, 'What's he like?' You need to be a little more clear. I could take that a great many ways." Pen grins as her dirty mind is plastered all over her face.

"I'm being clean Pen. What's he like as in how he treats you? What do you like most about him? And Pen, keep it clean. We have enough time to talk about sex. I want to know the deeper level." Em asks, waiting to hear of the romance.

"Well, he's a computer genius. So we have a lot in common right there. He seems to be attracted to me, my size and all. Unlike Battle, who was too foxy to really want me. Same with Derek. Kev is a very creative little monkey. He always finds ways to make me feel sexy, desirable and special. What about you and the boss man?" Pen says, as both JJ and Pen turn their attention on Emily. Emily feeling a little put on the spot.

"Well, Aaron is completely different when he's away from the office. He actually has a sense of humor. He's old fashioned, so he opens the door for me and pulls out my chair. He always helps me when we go hiking. So I won't fall. He always places his hand at the small of my back. He always wants to know what I'm thinking. You know how long it's been to have a guy **WANTS** to know what I'm thinking? We have heated debates over what's going on in the world. And he's the best kisser I've ever had. It curls my toes sometimes," Emily says, blushing at her last comment. "What about you JJ?"

"Well, it's pretty new with Dave. He's so sweet. He takes me out to dinners, ballets and concerts. He knows that I wanted to be a dancer when I was younger. He takes me to poetry readings and to his publishing functions. He always tells me how special and beautiful I am. But we are waiting to get physical. But I understand what Emily says about the kissing. I wonder if they take classes to learn that." JJ laughs and the thought. As soon as the other ladies get that mental image, they all start laughing hysterically.

Their interrupted by JJ's house phone ringing. JJ gets up to answer it. "Jearau residents." She answers like always. But there's no answer, yet no dial tone. "Hello? Is anyone there?" JJ asks, as Pen and Emily walk into the living room, still smiling. As soon as they see JJ, not looking happy, their smiles fade to confusion. "Hello? If you don't say anything, I'm hanging up." JJ gives it a few seconds and nothing.

"Maybe they hung up and the connection didn't disconnect." Pen says.

"Sounds plausible to me." Emily chimes in as JJ sends the receiver back in the cradle. Unknown to the ladies, that call sets someone's plans into motion.

The ladies go back to talking over some nice wine. But something's just bothering JJ. That call has been bothering her. This time it's Emily that's perceptive.

"JJ, honey, what's wrong?"

"It's just a feeling I'm getting. The phone call has me feeling like something's not right. But my mind keeps going to Lance." JJ's stomach starts to sour and just get the feeling to leave.

"JJ, Lance's in jail. They have to let you know if and/or when he's released. Have you received a call or document of this nature?" Emily asks.

"No. But something's not right." JJ says more determined to get her point across. There's nothing more upsetting when people don't believe you or take your fears not seriously.

"Ok precious. Let me see your laptop. I'll check the status of one Lance Lackerbee. We'll make sure he's locked up tight." Pen says. JJ get's her laptop and sets it on the coffee table that's in front of the couch where Emily and Pen are resting. JJ sits back in her favorite over stuffed, beige chair. JJ watches Pen's face for ANY signs of shock or a hint of lying. Pen's fingers fly over the keys with a clicking sound. Then JJ gets an answer she wasn't expecting.

"Gum Drop, I can't give you an answer, either way. The correctional site is down. So I can't tell you until this time tomorrow. But there's no indication that says he's out. The site is being updated." Pen says, but doesn't feel reassuring. JJ tenses up a little. Enough for Emily and Pen to tell.

"Pen, can't you hack into the files?" JJ says, with noticeable panic.

"Let me try. Stay calm JJ. Don't stress over something that you don't know for sure about." Pen says, typing away. Emily's at a loss for words. Seconds later, Pen smiles. "He's still locked up tight as a can of peanuts. See, don't stress. That call was probably a wrong number and didn't disconnect correctly. It happens." Pen says, closing JJ's laptop and grabbing her wine glass. JJ smiles and gets up to go retrieve the wine bottle to refresh everyone's glass. On her way back to the living room, JJ's startled by an unexpected knock at her front door. She sets the wine bottle on the table in front of Emily and Pen.

"Are you guys expecting someone?" JJ asks.

"No. Maybe it's your **OLD** man sending you more flowers." Emily says, grinning.

"This late at night? Well, knowing Dave, he probably paid extra to get them delivered at this hour so I'd be surprised." JJ says, smiling as she quickly makes her way to the front door od the apartment. Out of habit, JJ checks out her peek hole and can't see anything. "Who is it?"

"Delivery!" A man's voice yells back. So JJ opens the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Do As I Say

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 3

To JJ's amazement, she sees what she believes is the ghost of Frank. The unsub that was supposed to be dead. He had killed Sarah, Jason Gideon's woman friend and then Frank and Jane jumped into an on coming train. He was presumed dead. No one could survive that type of injury. The killing of Sarah had lead to Jason leaving without saying a good-bye to anyone. Just the note to Spencer. JJ's in shock at the sight of Frank. How could he be standing at her door?

"Frank?" JJ asks softly.

"Well, Agent Jennifer Jearau. Aren't you going to invite me in?" Frank asks, smiling smugly. That's when JJ notices a gun being pointed at her. Without a word, JJ slowly backs up as Frank walks in and shuts the door. "Now, stay quiet, do as you're told and you won't get hurt. None of you beautiful ladies will." Frank says, walking JJ back to the living room where the other two ladies sit, clueless to what's taking place.

Once Emily sees JJ re-enter the living room, but walking backwards, Emily knew something was wrong. But couldn't do anything to rectify this situation. Pen looks up as Frank comes into view. Emily and Pen both stand up simultaneously.

"Frank?" Emily squeaks out.

"Hello again Agent Emily Prentiss. And this must be Agent Derek Morgan's Hot momma. One Penelope Garcia. Mind if I call you Garcia?" Frank asks, like was at a social function.

"Whatever." Pen says, fear **VERY** evident in her voice.

"Now, why don't you all sit down. Here, drink some of this wine. The boy that's dead in the delivery truck was to deliver it to you from Agent David Rossi. So I want to see you all drink it. Then I can tell Agent David Rossi you all enjoyed it." Frank hands the bottle of wine to JJ.

"How did you survive that train?" JJ asks, mostly out of morbid curiosity.

"Wouldn't you like to know. All in due time my beautiful young lady. Why don't you Agent Jearau, pour the wine. You dear Garcia, open that laptop and do a little search for someone for me." Frank points the gun at JJ first, then moves to point it at Pen.

"Who…Who do you want me to search for?" Pen nervously asks.

"One Jason Jeffery Gideon." Frank says to a stunned room of ladies.

"But I've been searching for him for over a year sir. Reid asked me to and I've been doing a non-stop search for a year. He doesn't want to be found. The last place I was able to place him was Deer River, Texas. That was six months ago. He's not there anymore." Pen says, a stray tear steaks down her cheek.

"It's ok Pen. You're not alone." Emily says, putting a hand on Pen's shoulder.

"Very supportive Agent Prentiss. But if you lovely ladies do as I say, you won't get hurt." Frank says, smiling. Emily looks at Frank.

"Well, we all know that's a lie Frank. Is that what you told Sarah before you killed her? Or what about Jane? Or all those other people that you killed?" Emily spoke unshaken.

"Agent Prentiss, are you profiling me?" Frank asks, sounding amused.

"That's my job. I profile psycho freaks. I guess once a profiler, always a profiler. Now, why don't you tell us what you want so we can get on with taking you down." Emily says, cocky. That just makes Frank laugh. Then he slowly reaches for something in his pants leg. Once in view, all three females see a very sharp and very scary hunting knife. This gets a frightened gasp out of a very scared Penelope.

"Now, drank the wine! Garcia, search for our friend Jason Gideon!" Frank says, visibly and visually getting irritated. All three ladies take a sip from the wine glasses. Frank, sets the knife down by his foot and picks up the almost empty first bottle of wine. He pours a little into each of their glasses and then starts to open the bottle from David. Pen's typing away on the computer. She decides to try to send a message to Hotch's PDA. She figured the computer was away from him, She wrote it with a funny inscription. The message read:

_Aaron,_

_Jack's going to be fine. Just a cold._

_Emily_

But before Pen could send it, Frank wanted to see the screen. Pen knows she has every right to be scared.

"Who's Jack?" Frank asks calmly.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner's son." Pen says honestly.

"Oh. Go ahead and send it. Any objections Agent Prentiss?" Frank asks, with no real emotion.

"No." Emily says, emotionless too. She didn't want to give anything to Frank. Pen pushes the send button.

"Ok, now. Let's send a message to our other boys too. Agent's Rossi, Reid and Morgan. Now, let's see, what should we say? We want to make sure they call. Who's your nice flirtation with Agent Jearau?" Frank asks JJ.

"Agent David Rossi." JJ says emotion free. Catching on to Emily's train of thought. Poor Pen was just not used to being in the field. So she couldn't help but show her fear.

"What would you like to say to him?" frank says, acting like a friend.

"Pen, write this for Dave.

_Dave,_

_I'm ready._

_Jen."_

Pen does as she's told and send it.

"What about you dear Garcia?" Frank asks.

"My boyfriend isn't in the BAU. He's in the Cyber Crime Unit." Pen replies.

"Well, send Agent Morgan and Reid an email. I don't care what you say. Just do it." Frank says, pouring more wine in their glasses. Pen writes to Derek first.

_Derek,_

_In extreme danger! At JJ's! Help!_

_Baby girl_

Pen sends and then writes Reid.

_Spencer,_

_In danger! Help!_

_The BAU girls._

Pen sends that. Not long after the last email is sent, the phone starts ringing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for all the loyal readers AND reviewers. Please keep reading and we'll try to keep you entertained.**


	4. Chapter 4

Do As I Say

**AN/ We do not own criminal minds.**

Chapter 4

"Answer them. But be very quiet. Only answer when I say. You Garcia, keep searching for Gideon!" Frank starts with Emily.

"Hello." Em says shortly.

"Em, what the hell? You know I have Jack." Hotch reacts with confusion.

"Aaron."

"Tell him to call back at 10PM." Frank instructs.

"Call back at 10Pm." Emily hangs up. "Are you happy?" Em spat out with disgust.

"No, not yet." Next was Dave calling JJ on her cell phone.

"Hello." JJ says, almost in a whisper. She couldn't help her voice deceiving her with emotion.

"JJ, what are you ready for? You could've been more elaborate." Dave says, confused. JJ looks at Frank.

"More." JJ says, more even.

"Honey, I'm flying back tomorrow. Can we talk about it then?" Dave asks, getting a feeling something's wrong. "Did you get the wine?"

"Tell him to call back at 10:30PM." Frank instructs.

"Yes. Call back at 10:30PM." JJ hesitates to hang up the phone, but does. "There. I don't understand why your doing this. We don't know where Gideon is." JJ stands up, sick of being around Frank. Frank stands, gets closer to JJ and before she knew it, is back handed hard enough to throw her back into her chair. The first of many times that JJ would be knocked unconscious.

Both Emily and Pen gasp and stand to go make sure she's ok. Frank turns to them and points the gun. "Now listen! Don't you talk back to me or yell at me! Or you'll end up with the same actions against you! Garcia, I want Agent Morgan to call back at 11PM and Agent Reid at 11:30PM. Only one word answers, except for the time to call back at… line. Emily, grab Jennifer and carry her following me. NOW!" Frank yells. He waves the gun and knife at Emily. So Emily does as she's told.

Emily carries JJ into the dinning room. She sets her in a chair as ordered by Frank. Frank pulls out a bundle of plastic tie cuffs. Emily had only seen those in training. She'd never really used them before. She always though that they resembled twist ties used for loaves of bread or the white plastic to hold watches into the cases.

"Tie her hands and legs to the chair." Frank says and stands there to watch that it's done correctly. Emily keeps quiet.

Back in the living room, Pen's phone rings and she answers in before the first ring finishes.

"Hello." Garcia answers. Fear crackling in her voice.

"Baby girl, what's going on?" Derek asks, with panic and anger. Who would dare hurt **HIS** baby girl.

"Help." Pen says.

"Who's there?" Derek yells, getting angry that Pen's so quiet.

"Frank. Call back at 11Pm." Then she gets quieter. "Please Derek. He hurt JJ. I'm scared Em or myself are next." Pen quickly hangs up at the sound of Frank coming back out from the dinning room. "Where's Emily and Jen?" A terrified Pen asks.

"Emily helped tie Jennifer up ad then she got tied up." Before Frank could finish, Pen's cell rings with the last male member of the BAU.

"Hello." A terrified Pen answers. Unsure of what Frank's going to do to her.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" Reid asks.

"Hell." Pen says through tears.

"I don't understand. What KIND of danger are you in?" A confused Reid asks.

"Call back at 11:30PM." Pen reluctantly hangs up her phone. "What are you going to do with me?" Pen asks, staring at Frank as he came at her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please keep reading AND reviewing. PM me and let us know what you think and feel about the story or chapter. We want to know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

Do As I Say

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 5

Pen wakes to a ringing cell phone. And a headache the size of the planet. She can feel a cold wet liquid on her forehead and assumes that it's blood. She can hear Frank in the next room. That's when she realizes she's in the dinning room with JJ and Emily. All are tied to those heavy wooden chairs. The plastic's too thick to break through. She tries to hear what Frank's sating and to whom he's speaking to.

"Yes. I want him delivered by 6AM Monday morning. I have all three beautiful BAU female members. I would hate to have to hurt them. But you know I will. So find Jason Gideon to save the lives of your female unit members. Oh, I need to go. I have Agent Rossi calling in. You know where to reach me," Frank hung up with Hotch and answers JJ's phone. "Agent Rossi. How wonderful to meet you. Your old pal Jason Gideon is being called upon. You and the male members of your team have until Monday at 6AM to deliver him or I'll be forced to hurt your female members of the BAU. That little Jennifer is quite the firecracker. I'd hate to have to back hand her again. She's so beautiful. I'd hate to have to bruise her up or draw blood." Frank teases.

"Don't you dare hurt a hair on her head! So help me God, you'll regret it!" Rossi's temper flares as well as his fear.

"Well, I suggest you locate Jason Gideon. The beautiful tech says the last place she could track him was in a place called Deer River, Texas. I would look there. You will be needing the other male members of your team. I'd called Agent Hotchner. I spoke with him before you. Next is Agent Morgan and then Agent Reid. So I'd get busy for out gorgeous Jennifer's life. Tick tock." Frank hangs up with Rossi and waits for Morgan's call. He doesn't have to wait long. Pen's phone rings with 'I'm too sexy…' which is Derek's ring tone. Pen knew it was Derek. She prayed that Derek would get to her, no, them in time.

"Agent Morgan. Remember me, Frank. We first met in that quaint little dinner in Nevada. You and Agent Gideon. I want Jason Gideon delivered to me or out beautiful BAU women will be hurt. Possibly killed. And I'd hate to have to draw blood from a tasty little hottie like Penelope Garcia." Frank teases to get a rise out of Derek and Derek takes the bait.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Derek is almost in tears.

"Find Jason Gideon and she won't be. Agents Hotchner, Rossi and in a few minutes Reid will all have the info. You need to work together to find him by 6AM on Monday. Then I may have to start torturing these lovely ladies. I'd hate to have to do it. Especially since Garcia shows the most fear. You know how I love to see fear. Now, I need to go so I can answer the phone for Agent Reid. Tootles." Frank hangs up. He's a little bit giddy knowing that he's gotten the men all upset and angry. He figures they'll work harder and faster if they had an incentive. No more then seconds later, Reid calls.

"Hello Agent Reid. Right on time." Frank starts.

"Who is this and where's Garcia?" Reid waits for the answer he's been waiting for since he got the cryptic email from Garcia.

"It's your old pal Frank. Don't tell me you forgot me already." Frank acts like he's talking to an old friend that had lost touch for a while.

"Frank, are you supposed to be dead? I thought you and Jane jumped in front of that train?" Reid's mind working faster than he can speak.

"Well, it seems that I survived. And you are going to help the rest of the BAU team of yours to find Jason Gideon. You will deliver him to me by 6AM on Monday. If you fail, then I hurt and possibly kill your female members of the team. We're having a nice little party here and we'll be waiting for you to save them. Just get me Jason and the rest of you will be fine."

Reid knew this was impossible to get Jason found and here by his time limit. Reid's mind is working overtime to try to maybe think of a way to get the girls released or get more time to get Jason. "Frank, maybe you can let one of them go as a show of good faith. Or maybe you can give us until Tuesday. We have no clue as to where Jason has gotten himself to."

"Hmm, I don't think so Dr. Reid. I told the other men all the info and I think I need o go tend to the ladies. This should be fun." Frank hangs up before Reid can get a word in. Frank heads to the dinning room where the ladies are. Pen can hear him getting closer. She panics and pretends to be asleep. She can't figure out why she was up and JJ and Emily were still out. That's when Pen feels a pinch on her right leg. That's when she starts to understand that Frank has just give her a shot. And that's probably what happened with the girls. Then she slowly slips into a dark abyss.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to all that keep reading and reviewing. It helps us to continue to forge ahead and gives the inspiration to go on. Drop us a PM and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Do As I Say

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 6

It's unknown to any of the ladies how much time had passed. In fact, they're still trying to figure out where they are and what happened to the others. When they wake up, each woman's in a concrete cell of sorts. There's one door with a tiny window, but it's frosted. There's one **VERY** uncomfortable flimsy bed. A table with one chair. Very minimal. The first lady to realize that they're in trouble is Emily. She realizes that her left ankle's shackled to the wall. The chain, long enough that she could walk about the room, but if the door's open, she couldn't fight and get away. Emily's head is throbbing. She doesn't feel a sore spot to indicate that was stuck, so the profiler in her tells her that she was drugged. So she looks for any sign of a needle puncture. She new that she didn't eat or drink anything other than the wine while he was there. And she didn't recall anything else. She locates a little dried blood at the base of her neck. So she concludes that has to be the injection site. So Emily checks her pulse and tries to access the situation. The fear deepening in Emily, she wonders where JJ and Pen are.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As JJ comes around, she beings to panic. Her breathing rapid and quickens. Her left side of her face throbbing and aching. Her vision's blurry and she can't seem to calm herself down. She sits up slowly on the metal and cotton masking as a bed. As she moves her left foot, she realizes that she's shackled to the wall. Her mind is still cloudy with all that's happened.

It dawns on JJ that she's alone. So what happened to Emily and Pen. JJ tries to recall the last thing she remembers before everything went black. She remembered talking to Rossi. Then she tried to stand up to Frank. Then he got closer to her. That's when it gets hazy. JJ looks around to get her bearings. Any other way she might be able to escape if she got the opportunity. No windows, except for the one on the door. But she did notice a red flashing light coming from the light fixture. JJ's first thought was video recording system. It hits her that Frank must have been planning this for a while to have this kind of set up. And if her theory's right, Frank wasn't acting alone. But who would be helping Frank and why would Frank not kill this person.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pen opens her drowsy eyes and lays still for a short moment. Where's she at and why does her body ache. It hadn't hurt this bad since she had been shot by battle. She then got the sensation that there was something cold AND heavy on her left ankle. So she slowly sits up and sees the rusty metal around her ankle. Pen gets a better look at the room and notices a recording device in the light fixture. So she knew she was being recorded. So no picking the lock with her hair pin. At least not yet. She had to think of JJ and Emily. They had to be here with her. She didn't want to believe that either lady was severely injured or even dead. She **COULDN'T** believe that. So she just sat there trying to come up with a plan. What else could she do?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the BAU offices, the men all gathered in the conference room and set up like this was a normal case. All of them were terrified, but the profiler's within them took over. Reid had his laptop open and was typing away. Hotch's in the front of the team, posting the pictures and the info that they have. Hotch's hand slowly and lightly runs over Emily's glossy colored photo.

"Hotch, Frank was right. The last know place Gideon was is Deer River, Texas. It was a rustic hotel." A place that Reid could see Jason frequenting.

"How long ago?" Hotch waits for an answer.

"Six months ago Hotch. He could be anywhere by now. DAMN IT! DAMN JASON!" Reid yells, slamming his hands down on the table that supported his laptop.

"Reid, calm down. Jason had every right to leave. He never knew that Frank would have survived that train. Hell, none of did. He had to do what he had to do. Let's just focus on what's at hand. We need to keep out eye on the objective. The girls are counting on us. We have little time and none of it should be wasted on breaking down. We are on the clock now. Call the hotel and ask if Jason mentioned where he was going or at least what direction." Hotch knew what Reid was feeling. He was mad at Jason too. He could have left, but kept in touch. What if something happened to Reid or one of the other members of the team. Jason would kick himself hard. Hotch couldn't understand Jason's mind set. But if he didn't find Emily and the others soon, he might just have the same mind set and feelings he did when Frank took Sarah from him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed the story. You are wonderful people. Bailee and I find the encouragment and positive thoughts inspiring. Thanks for being so faithful and kind. Please keep reading and reviewing. Leave us a PM and let us know what you think about the story and how you'd like to see the story go. Thanks again. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Not long after JJ has awaken up and starts walking around, she hears a noise coming from behind the locked door. It sounds like someone's unlocking the door to come in. JJ's heart beings to race. Not sure what to expect. So climbs up onto the bed and curls up into the corner. She didn't want to get close to Frank again. Afraid of the brutal force that she knew he was capable of. The door opens and Frank walks in with a tray of food and water.

"Good morning dear Agent Jearau. I see you slept well. Now here is something for you to keep you strong. We certainly don't want Jason or the other fine agents to think that we didn't feed you. And you sure could use a little more meat on your bones. You ladies seem to think that a man wants just a thin pretty thing. We don't want to touch you and have you break." Frank smiles and turns to walk away.

"Frank!" JJ yells. Frank stops in his tracks and turns around to look at JJ.

"What?"

"Where's Pen and Emily?" JJ asks with a shaky voice.

"Do worry your pretty little head. They are all around you." Frank says cryptically.

"What do you mean?" JJ's thinking the worst.

"One's in the cell next to you and the other's on the other side. But don't you worry. If I don't get a call from the MEN is a few short hours, you get a surprise. Now eat up and I will come back soon to get the tray. And Maybe allow you to use the restroom. Now eat up." Frank turns and walks out, locking the door again. JJ slowly goes over and looks at the food. She's hungry, but is afraid he might have laced it with something to get his kicks. Something to keep her loopy. Same with the water. She keeps thinking about what Dave would tell her to do. After a few seconds of wavering, JJ picks up the turkey sandwich and takes a bit. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she tasted that juice turkey and the delicious cheese and the dressing was just the right touch. She ate the sandwich fast and opened the water and took a sip. She wasn't sure how much water he was going to give them. Same with the food, but she was just so damn hungry. She sits down at the table and thinks about everything that has happened to her since she came to work at the BAU.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Emily sits, bored and alert in her cell. What happened? How could she allow Frank to get her with a needle? She was a freaking FBI agent with the BAU. She just keeps beating herself up over it. Then her thoughts shift to Hotch. How he would tell her that she didn't know this would happen. To give herself a break. She smiled at the thought of Hotch. He always made her smile. And then she remember the gentle way her touched her. How his touch always made her feel better. Then she wonders if she'll ever get to feel those masculine arms around her again.

There was a noise outside the door. Emily shifts uncomfortably on her bed. She's not sure where she should be or what she should do. When the door was completely open, Frank comes in with a tray. Emily stays where she's at. Frank sets the tray on the table.

"Here's something to eat and drink. If you're a good girl, I'll take you to the restroom after you've eaten. I'll be back to get the tray soon." Frank turns and starts to walk out.

"Where are JJ and Pen?" Emily asks.

"They are in the same place you are. They're fine. JJ has already eaten her sandwich. She's been a good girl. Now you be a good girl. Now is Garcia's turn to have something to eat." Frank steps out and shuts the door. While the door was open, Emily could see the hallway, but that was it. She couldn't get any info of any use.

Emily had the same thought that JJ did about the food. But as soon as Emily's eyes met the sandwich, her stomach made it's place in this situation. She decided that Frank was probably going to kill them. So she grabbed the sandwich and devoured it fast. Emily doesn't believe she's ever eaten that fast. She grabs the water bottle and goes to lay down on the object being passed as a bed. She drifts off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Pen sits there for what seems like eternity. She just hopes that they guys are closer to finding Gideon than she's gotten. Praying that the girls are ok and hoping to get out of there soon. It just wasn't the same as being in her cave with her babies. She was thinking that if she didn't make it out of there, who would get her babies? She had to stop thinking like that. It wasn't her. She needed to think about her and Kevin. Their future together. She wonders if anyone has called Kevin to let him know that she was kidnapped. Probably not. They must be working to find Gideon.

The lock's being turned and Pen just watches as the door opens. Frank walks in with the tray. He sets it down on the table and leaves. Not one word to Pen and she's too afraid to say anything. She looks at the food and hesitates about eating it. Something just seems weird about the food. But she didn't know how long it had been since she'd eaten last, which was at JJ's. but with no window or clocks she had no idea what time it was or what time of day. So she decides to eat the sandwich, but only half for the time being. Then is a few minutes if she's still ok, then eat the second half. But after a few seconds of eating the second half, she seems really relaxed. So she lays down on he bed and drifts off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours into Reid's search he yells, " I think I found him!"


	8. Chapter 8

Do As I Say

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 8

"What do you have Reid?" Hotch asks, and the others paid close attention.

"It looks like he just recently as of today charge a hotel room in Angels Camp, California. It looks like it was done about an hour ago. Do you want me to call the hotel and try to talk to Gideon?" Reid asks, eagerly.

"I don't know. What if her refuses to listen and runs again? Let me call him. He doesn't feel like he let me down." Hotch takes the number from Reid. Hotch goes to his office to make the private phone call to his old friend. Hotch hesitantly picks up the receiver and dials the long number.

"Good morning, thank you for calling Lincoln's Log cabin's. How can I help you today?" A bubbly lady asks,

"Hello. I'm with the FBI. I'm looking for a man that I believe is staying there. His name is Jason Gideon." Hotch waits for an answer.

"Has he done something wrong?" The lady sounding less bubbly and more terrified.

"No ma'am. He just need to be asked some questions." Hotch hoped that would plicate her fears.

"Hold for a moment and I'll transfer you to his room." The lady sounded a little less fearful. At least Hotch thought. The line goes quiet and then he hears a ringing.

"Hello?" The familiar sound of Jason Gideon's voice travels through the phone to a very relieved Hotch. Now he had to pray that Jason would listen and come back to help the ladies.

"Jason." That was all Hotch said.

"What's wrong Aaron? How did you find me?" Jason asks, not mean or mad. More like frustrated.

"Jason, you know I wouldn't be calling unless we needed your help. It's part BAU and part JJ, Emily and Pen. Jason, they've been kidnapped and the kidnapper wants to see you. If you don't get here by Monday at 6AM, he's going to hurt the girls. Possibly kill them." Jason can hear the slight twinge of fear in Aaron's normally unshaken voice.

"Who's the unsub?" Hotch knew this was the pat that might keep him from coming back.

"Frank." Hotch says, almost to quiet.

"Did you say Frank? That's not possible. It much be another unsub named Frank. Frank is dead. We watched him jump in front of that train. He's dead!" Jason's fury starting to show.

"No Jason. This is the same Frank. He has JJ, Emily and Garcia. He says that he will hurt them. If you don't show by Monday at 6AM, he may start to kill them. Jason, you can't let him hurt them You can save them! Don't let what happened to Sarah happen to JJ, Emily and Garcia! Damn it Gideon! You owe us!" Hotch yells, the fear and anger breaking through Hotch's normally professional behavior. The stress was getting to him. Jason knew this and he understood.

"I'll be on my way back within the hour. I'll call when I know when I'll be in. Aaron, they'll be ok. I'll make sure they are. You and the boys get ready. I'm coming home." Jason says and hangs up. Hotch sighs in relief.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As JJ awakes to a fussy, cloudy feeling in her head, she moans a little in discomfort. As she opens her eyes to get the blurry vision to try to go away, she sees someone standing above her.

"Frank, what did you put in that sandwich or the water?" JJ moves to a sitting position.

"It was just a very mild sedative." The man says. But it wasn't Frank. She knew this voice. It was the one voice that JJ would know anywhere. It was like mails on a chalk board. She starts to tremble.

"Oh my God! Lance! What the hell are you doing here?" JJ focus' more on Lance.

"Frank told you that you were getting a surprise. SURPRISE!" Lance grabs JJ's hair and pulls her off the bed. She doesn't get her feet out under her, so she falls to the floor. Lance pulling a big bunch of her hair. This makes JJ wince in pain. "Get up on your feet you lazy bitch!" Lance yells. JJ tries to comply as fast as she can. But she was having server pain in her ankle. But Lance pulls harder on her hair. So she gets to her feet, with extreme pain.

"What are you going to do to me?" JJ asks quietly.

"Well, Frank told me that you talked back to him."

"He hit me hard for that. I took my punishment Lance." JJ's tears build up on her pale eyes, but she doesn't let them fall.

"That was him. Now you're dealing with me. Remember what the punishment for talking back is?" Lance asks, undoing his belt. JJ's frozen with fear.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this chapter was so short. We hope the next ones can be a little longer. Please bare with us. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'd love to hear what you think. So please review and/or PM me and let us know what you think. Thanks to our loyal readers. You guys are the best. **


	9. Chapter 9

Do As I Say

_AN/ We do not own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 9

Emily has been awake for a little while, but has been praying to God to make Frank let her use the restroom. She's been trying to no the pee dance, but now it's getting desperate. The lock begins to turn and the door opens. In walks Frank.

"I see you were a good girl and ate your sandwich. Now you may use the restroom. I'll even allow you to wash up and change. But first you must wear this." Frank holds out a collar that's been rigged with electricity. Emily, humiliatingly complies and bends over. Frank fastens the collar around Emily's neck. Then bends down the remove the ankle shackle. They slowly walk out of her cell for the first time. As they walk past the first door, Emily wonders who was in there. Then the second door passes. Emily slowly continues until she hears a blood curdling scream. Emily stops and turns. Her heart stops for a brief moment. Frank tries to get her to continue, but she's in shock. Then Frank presses a button on a remote control and Emily gets a very painful shock. A moan escapes her lips. Frank just pushes Emily away to the restroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That scream wakes Pen up and startles her. Even through the concrete, Pen knew that was her JJ's scream. This tares Pen's heart to shreds. As tears fall, she begs for God to keep her safe. And for the guys to hurry there butts up. Now Pen's mind starts to wonder about what made JJ scream like that. She let's her mind go to it's darkest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

10PM Saturday night, Hotch's cell phone rings. His tired hand lifts it to his ear and his thumb hit's the answer button.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, I'll be landing in forty-five minutes. I'm coming in at gate 112. Any word from Frank?" Jason doesn't know how to feel about all this. But he did know that he was scared for the girls.

"Nothing. But I know they're not at JJ's apartment anymore. But there was drops of blood. It looks like he had them restrained in JJ's dinning room to the chairs. A bunch of plastic cuffs were found. No prints other than Emily's. We haven't gotten the DNA back on the blood we found. We should have it by the time you and Morgan get back." Hotch's tiredness starting to become known to Jason.

"Why Morgan? Why not Reid?" Jason's wondering about Reid's feeling towards him. Reid was like a son to Jason.

"Because, Reid is busy looking for any servalence camera's around JJ's apartment that might give us ANY clue to what Frank was driving, if he has a partner, how he moved the girls without being noticed. Morgan needs to do something. He's driving us all crazy." Hotch rubs his temple with his free hand.

"You know, taking an asprin is better than rubbing your temple. It works faster." Jason says, knowing that is one of Hotch's habits.

"How can you remember that Jason?" Hotch is shocked that Jason still remembers all his little neverous habits.

"How long have I known you Aaron? You never change."

"I beg to differ old man. I'm a single dad. I bet you didn't see that coming." Hotch says dryly.

"What happened?" Jason asks, with concern.

"Haley left me. I'm now dating Emily. So don't be surprised if I'm somewhat different. As are you. I now feel I have a slight idea of how you felt when you lost Sarah. I can't lose Emily. I lost Haley, I can't lose Emily. She loves so much differently then Haley. She understands what I go through each day at work and at home. Haley knew me before the job and didn't like the way it changed me. Emily just loves me. How many people can say that who work for the FBI?" Hotch says, professing his love for Emily to Jason Gideon.

"I'm happy for you son. I'm glad you found the person you were meant to be with. We'll make sure that you and Emily don't turn out to be like me and Sarah. See you soon Aaron." Jason hung up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When JJ comes too, she realizes that she's on the floor. The cool concrete pressed against her bare back. The coolness makes her back almost numb. It takes her a while to get the courage to open her eyes. The pain that radiates through her body, except for the small area that's her back. JJ's afraid to move. Not sure if Lance's sitting in the room quietly or if he's left the cell. She's trying to let the gravity of the situation of what just happened. Part of her doesn't believe that it did happen. It's just one of those many nightmares that she has because of the job. Any minute now, she'll wake up and laugh this off and sigh with relief. Any minute now. Ok, this wasn't working. Why wasn't she waking up? JJ decides to move her arms to check her face. It hurt and there felt like there was wetness on her face.

As she moves her arms, she tries to open her eyes to try to get a visual too. Only one eye would open half way. The other was swollen shut. And she had a big gash on her forehead and cheek. What she could see with the weak eye is that she's already bruising up. But she also realizes that she's undressed down to her underwear. That's why she's so cold. Even her underpants are ripped, she knew what happened really happened. This makes JJ's heart sink and break a little.

She needs to keep herself together and get the hell out of there. It's a good thing that no one else knows about it. She never had to tell anyone that it happened. It's just between her and Lance. This is just part of the job. If she just forgets it happened, then it will go away, she tries to rationalize it. But her stomach area was hurting pretty bad. She hopes that when he kicked her that he didn't crack a rib or do internal damage. She didn't know how much longer she would be there and she really needed to get to a hospital. She just hoped that Lance would leave her alone from here on out. She slowly leans over to the bed and grabs the pitiful excuse for a blanket and covers up, trying to warm up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to all who keep reading and reviewing. We appreciate it. We hope that the story is going the way you like. We hope that you are enjoying the story. We have really found it easy to get this story to come flowing out on the paper. Well, most of the time. Thanks again and feel free to PM us with your thoughts and feeling. We are opened to hear them. And thanks again to Bailee for the help and the encouragment to get this little baby out here. You are a good one girl.**


	10. Chapter 10

Do As I Say

_AN/ We do not own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 10

Midnight Saturday, Jason Gideon walks up to the FBI building that he thought he'd never see again. He not only was entering this building again, but the life he's been running from. He believed that he was in search of something, not running from anything. But as he stepped closer to the BAU offices, he realized that since he left he's been running.

Isn't if funny that profilers are the last ones to know things about themselves. And now, Jason's been waiting for Morgan to say ANY thing to him. Jason knew Derek was mad at how Jason handled his departure from the BAU and their lives. Jason just didn't believe ANY one on the team could understand what had broke inside him. He'd never be the same after Sarah's death.

"Derek, are you going to say anything to me?" Jason baits him.

"No. I don't know if I could contain my anger and we need to focus on getting the girls back safely. They didn't run away like a coward. So focus on them and then you can get back to running. To disappear without a good bye." Morgan bitterly snaps at Jason as they got off the elevators on the sixth floor which housed the BAU offices. Hotch comes over and shakes Jason's hand. He was coming back from the lounge where the coffee was being held.

"Jason. Good to see you. Did Derek fill you in with what we have?" Hotch asks.

"Not exactly." Jason and Hotch look in the direction of Morgan.

"Sorry Jason. You know how gets. I think he's more upset for Reid. You know his big brother role. They tease each other, but they always have each others backs." Hotch explains, trying to get Jason to understand.

"No problem Aaron. I understand. I'm the same way. You all are like family to me. I just needed something else my family couldn't give me no matter how hard they all tried." Jason smiles and lays a reassuring hand on Hotch's shoulder.

"Ok, well let's get to work. The DNA test's supposed to be back anytime.." Hotch's cut off by Rossi rushing into the room.

"Hotch! Bad news! The blood's Jen's! That son of a bitch hurt my Jen!" Rossi's Italian temper showing somewhat.

"How much blood was there?" Gideon asks.

"Not much. But she's still bleeding. That could be the first drop! Hotch, I don't know how much of a beating Jen can take before she breaks. She's still not over all the stuff Lance put her through." Rossi says, in urgency.

"Who's Lance and what did he do to JJ?" Gideon asks concerned.

"Lance Lackerbee, FBI Agent from narcotics. Him and JJ started to date. Nothing heavy. Jen didn't want to date anymore because Lance's temper was getting out of hand. So she called him from her office here and told Lance that she didn't think that they should see each other anymore. They just didn't have much of anything in common. It was a Friday afternoon and pretty much everyone was gone. JJ thought Lance would just let it go. Maybe spread some rumors and let it be. JJ was here alone and he took her by surprise. He beat her pretty good. He tried to strangle her. I'd forgotten my briefcase and came back to get it. That's when I found him on top of JJ. Her cloths had been tore. She had blood all over her. Her leg and arms were flailing and he had his hands tightly around JJ's neck. Her lips were turning purple. After some time in the hospital and some therapy, she's slowly recovering. She testified against him and sent him to prison. But she's still not over it. And it's been almost two years." Rossi says, wiping away a stray tear at the memory of JJ beaten and broken.

"I'm so sorry you all had to endure that." Gideon says.

"We have to find them!" Rossi says, turning and leaving as quickly as he came in.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emily had went to the bathroom, washed up at the sink and changed into the cloths that she had packed for JJ's. It felt good to do all this. But she was worried terribly about JJ. She believed that the scream she heard was JJ's. So while Emily did all her bathroom stuff, she was crying at the thought of what had made her scream like that.

Emily walks out to Frank and they head back to Emily's cell. "What happened to JJ?" Emily asks, still dazed a little from the shock collar's earlier event.

"None of your business. Unless you want the same done to you." Frank says. They walk past the two cells and Emily's heart sinks. She can't help but think that JJ and Pen can't take the torture like her. She was trained to take it. JJ wasn't a full fledged field agent. Pen wasn't even an agent. Emily has had a lot done to her. The most memorable was Cyrus. She took a lot of his beatings. She came out of it with just bruises, cuts and nightmares. She could do it again. Then Frank shackled her back into the cell, removing the shock collar and left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pen sits there on pins and needles afraid at every little noise. The unknown was the scariest. At least with knowing what's going to happen, you can pray, prase yourself and let it happen.

That's when the door opened and in came Frank. "Put this on. You can use the bathroom, wash up and change. But you have to put this on." Frank holds up the shock collar that had just been on Emily's neck.

This scared Pen. But she really needed to go. Plus the thought of washing up and changing made her feel better. So Pen let him put it on her. Then he unlocks her ankle shackle.

He walks her to the restroom and let's her do her thing. Pen took her time and stretched as much as she could. Her thoughts about JJ and Emily bringing her to tears. Then she would pray. It occurred to her to get out of this mess alive and she should start going to church. Only if God could get all of the team out safely.

Pen decides she needs to get back to her cell in case the boys came for her. It would be awful if they came to the rescue and she screwed it up. So Pen goes back out to Frank as soon as she can. He walks her back and shackles her back up. Then he removes the shock collar. He turns to leave, but Pen stops him with a question.

"Why do you want Jason Gideon?" Pen asks to Frank's back.

"I want to kill him my dear Penelope Garcia. And then I'm going to kill each and every one of your team members. Hmm, maybe I'll let Jason watch each of you die a slow and painful death and then kill him slow and painfully." Frank says, turning around to grin a smug grin at Pen. This sent shivers up and down her spine.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. We love you! Please feel free to PM us and let us know how you feel. I couldn't do this without Bailee, thanks girl! Thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers. Please keep them coming. **


	11. Chapter 11

Do As I Say

AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds. Sorry about the break in the chapter a day. But I had a few things come up. I'm trying to keep up with the chapters and life. I have a little thing going on right now. So sorry in advance for any interruptions in the chapters. I hope you guys can understand and We hope you continue to enjoy the chapter and chapters to come. Thanks to all that have been reading and reviewing. We do appriecate it.

Chapter 11

The door opened to JJ's cell. Frank walks over to where JJ sat on the floor. She's still curled up in the blanket and didn't even flinch when Frank walked in.

"How are we doing JJ? Lance wasn't to rough with you, was he?" Frank asks, looking down at her.

"I think I need a doctor. I think he cracked a few ribs." JJ says, emotionless.

"I will help you to the restroom. You can use the bathroom and wash up. We need to get you looking nice. You have to look good for your small press conference. We can probably bandage your ribs up until we get Jason Gideon. Then you can go to the hospital. It's no more than 24 hours away. Here, let me help you up." Frank reaches down and lifts JJ slowly under the arms. She winces at there pain of being moved. "I'll make sure I talk to Lance about easing off a bit. Let me get the shackle first." Frank bends down to unlock the shackle. Frank doesn't feel JJ's in any shape to try to escape. So he helps her slowly walk down the hall to the restroom. "Do you need me to help wash you up?" Frank asks.

"Could you just stay out here and I'll call you if I need you." JJ says, gently stepping away from frank and entering the restroom.

Once in the restroom and she knows she's alone, JJ drops the blanket. Standing in front of a mirror, JJ can see every contact Lance made with her body. All the bruises, cuts and bumps on her body. This brings tears to her eyes. She thinks to herself that she hopes that none of the famous profilers figure it out. No one would see the bruises under her cloths. They'll just think it was another brutal beating. Anything else, she'll deny it. JJ slowly and carefully washes herself. She gets dressed and makes herself as presentable as possible. Then heads back out to Frank.

"Are you doing ok?"

"As good as I can be without a doctor and pain meds." JJ says, dryly.

"Well, after the press conference you can have as many pain meds as you want." Frank says, sounding almost sympathetic.

"Just keep lance away from me. Just as soon as I get my gun, he's a dead man. Hope you two don't have too tight a bond." JJ follows Frank to a new room that she'd never seen before. It was set up with a chair in front of a web cam. The poster on the back wall made it seems that they were trying to conceal where they were. JJ took a seat in that chair. Frank hands her a piece of paper.

"Read what it says. You don't have to memorize it. Just read from it. No add-libbing." Frank has a hand on the web cam. "In 3..2..1 go!"

"Hotch, Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Jason. We are all fine. Do as she says and nothing bad will happen to us. I need to have Jason call my cell phone at 3PM Sunday afternoon. Don't stall or I'm the first to…go," JJ's tears that had started to build up, drop down to steam down her cheek. "If something happens to Frank, his partner will slowly torture and kill us all. Please , make sure Jason calls my office…no, I'm sorry. My cell phone. We are all fine. They have fed us and given us water. Don't worry about me…us. Sorry." JJ was trying to drop subtle hints. Pretending each slip was a slip of the tongue. Frank walks over, with the web cam still going and slaps JJ across the face. But JJ could tell he was trying to hit in a less hurt area. Frank needed to prove to the male members that he was serious. JJ gasps a little. Not from the slap, but the quick movement of her head, causing pain in her ribs. Frank goes over and shuts the web cam off. He had sent the text message on JJ's phone to have them watch her live. So he knew they were watching.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hotch and Jason were collaborating on the plan to go about getting the ladies back when Hotch's phone beeped at him. He knew this indicated that he had a text message. He picked his phone off the desk. Pressed the appropriate buttons and read:

_Go to www. . You will have instruction on what to do next._

Hotch clears his throat and gets the guys attention. "Reid, go to www. Info. Com. NOW!" Hotch says sternly.

"What is it Hotch?" Jason asks.

"We have contact. We're instructed to go to the website and get further instructions." Hotch watches as Reid gets there quickly.. They hit the button to enter the feed from Franks cam. JJ pops up on Reid's laptop. Rossi's the first to react to the sight of JJ's beaten and bruised face. Her one eye was swollen shut and the other barely opened.

"**OH GOD! JEN**!" Rossi yells in horror.

"Hotch, Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Jason. We are all fine. Do as he says and nothing bad will happen to us. I need to have Jason call my cell phone at 3PM Sunday afternoon. Don't stall or I'm the first to…go," JJ's tears fall and her voice holds a lot of fear. Only Rossi hears the deeper fear the others can't. "If something happens to Frank, his partner will slowly torture and kill us all. Please make sure Jason calls my office… no, I'm sorry. My cell phone. We are all fine. They fed up and given us water. Don't worry about me…us. Sorry." Rossi was really paying attention. Her slips meant something. He could tell. He just watched her sit there for a few seconds. He could tell that something was different in JJ. He wanted to believe it was just possible a little ache and tiredness. Then they see what they believe is Frank. He halls off and slaps JJ across the face.

"**THAT SON OF A BITCH**!" Rossi screeches as he jumps forward to touch the screen in front of him. He hoped he'd be able reach through the screen and through space to touch his poor hurt love. It broke his heart and raised his temper. Rossi starts yelling Italian words and showing no signs of slowing down any time soon.

The screen goes blank as Frank turns the web cam off. Rossi steps up his Italian words Everyone's worried about the girls now, especially seeing JJ so beaten. Jason puts a hand on Rossi's shoulder reassuringly.

"Dave, I know she's looking pretty bad. But she's stronger than you think." Jason states. Rossi doesn't take it nicely.

"Jason, you have no idea what JJ's like any more You ran out on the team many years ago! You didn't see the pain and hurt JJ went through with Lance!" That's when it hits Rossi that JJ was possibly talking about Lance. Lance being the partner. So he decided to check on Lance at the prison. "Reid, check the prison website and see if Lance Lackerbee has been released or escaped. I think Jen was trying to tell us. She said her office phone. Then she said not to worry about her. You know JJ would never put herself over Pen and Emily. Why would she tell us to call her 'office' phone? So we had to know that she was trying to give us a sign." Rossi's face is happy and then sad. He's happy to have figured out her signs. Then sad that means that JJ's stuck with Lance with no chance to escape.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please feel free to PM me and tell US what you think. We'd love to hear from you. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Do As I Say

_AN/We don't own criminal minds. And I couldn't do this story without my wonderful sidekick, Bailee Neal. Thanks for doing this with me. You rock! Hope you all enjoy and make sure you review. We appreicate it!_

Chapter 12

Frank slowly walks JJ back to her cell.

"I had to slap you. I tried to find a spot that wasn't as bruised. Are you ok?" Frank asks. This shocks JJ a bit.

"I'm ok. I could be better. Could you please keep Lance away from me? I don't want him around Pen and Emily either. If you can't do that, then just please don't let him be alone with any of us." JJ says, starting to shake. Frank can feel the trembling. He knows JJ's got to be deathly afraid of Lance. He begins to wonder what really happened in that cell between JJ and Lance.

"I will make sure I do just that. Now only if we make sure the boys don't hurt or take me away. If that happens all bets are off." Frank says, putting the ankle shackle back on JJ's left ankle.

"I don't think that will happen. I was wondering if you could maybe let me have a pain pill. I don't know how much more of this pain I can take." JJ puts her right arm over her stomach. Trying to lessen the pain as she moved.

"Sure. I'll bring it myself. You let me know if Lance visits you alone. I will try to keep him away. I'll be back in a moment." Frank leaves the cell and JJ slowly lays down on the bed, trying to relax a little.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance's getting the next meal prepared. When Frank comes into the room.

"Lance, what the hell did you do to Jennifer Jearau? I think you went over the line. I don't want you alone with the ladies. If I find out that you were, I WILL kill you myself. I don't care if you **ARE** my son or not. I think you really hurt that young lady." Frank looks at Lance with a stern face.

"Frank, she put me in prison. We dated and she dumped me. What was I supposed to do?" Lance gets defensive.

"You don't beat the shit out of her! The way it is, you stay away from them. I don't want you to hurt any of them without my say so. And I will give you strict orders. I'm a killer and I treat them better than you have! Don't let me catch you doing **ANYTHING** without my ok. Now what are you cooking?" Frank asks.

"I thought maybe a little soup and crackers. Does that sound ok?" Lance sarcastically says.

"Fine. I will take the trays to the ladies. You do the dishes." Frank says, and walks into the other room.

"Sure old man. You better get over yourself or I will take you out myself." Lance says under his breath. He's becoming angry at Frank for ordering him around. He wasn't there when Lance was a boy, why could he tell him what to do know. He was in the freaking FBI. He was his own man. All it would take is a little poison in his food or smother him while he sleeps. Easy as that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rossi, the site says that Lance F. Lackerbee had escaped three days ago. But someone had rigged the site to go down when Lance's name was input into the search log in. So it disabled the site. There is a all points bulletin out. They have him listed as armed and dangerous. He killed a guard during his escape. So once he's caught, JJ will never have to worry about him getting out and going after her." Reid says, still typing away.

"Reid, he **HAS** her now! Frank wouldn't do that to her! Sure he slapped her! But he was gentle with the slap! So we need to get to them fast! Jen looked really bad! I could see pain in her eyes! She looked worse than that night I found her! She needs a doctor as soon as possible!" Rossi's stressed face noticeable to everyone. Hotch worries about Dave having a stroke or heart attack.

"Dave! Calm down! We know that the girls need to get away from them. But we have to make sure we do this right and make sure that the girls don't get hurt in the cross fire. Now stay calm. JJ would want you to be safe and sound for when she comes home. She's going to need you healthy. You're not a young man anymore. We have to stay calm and keep a good head on our shoulders. Now, where do we go from here?" Hotch asks looking at Jason. Hotch's going to let Jason call most of the shots since it was Jason that Frank wanted.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3pm rolls around and Frank has JJ's cell phone and waits for Jason to call. The phone rings and JJ's caller ID said, 'A. Hotchner'. Frank answers the phone.

"Hello Jason."

"Hello Frank. I'm surprised to be talking to you. You should be in hell where you belong. Care to enlighten us on how you made it through the train collision?" Jason asks, trying to keep him on long enough to get the trace on JJ's phone to get their whereabouts.

"Well, that's pointless at this time. Now I want to talk about how YOU are going to meet ME without anyone else. I can't allow you here and I won't go there. So I will decide closer to our meeting time. But I do want to say that if something happens to me and I don't make it back, my partner will have the girls and do what he wants. I won't be here to keep him under control. Now you seen his handy work on Agent Jearau. I do feel bad that she was hurt so bad. I did make the deal with her to keep my partner away from them as much as possible. But something happens and I don't make it back, I'm afraid that beautiful Jennifer won't make it back alive." Frank says, evenly.

"Why did he hurt her like that?" Jason waits for the answer.

"Because, he has a deep hatred for her. He believes she did him wrong. I can't even change his mind. But I will try to keep the girls safe from him. Now our time to meet will be midnight tonight. I'll let you know where the closer we get to the time. And it will be just you and me. I see any of the team and the girls will be dead before you can get to them. And I sure would hate to lose those three beautiful ladies. I can't wait to drink another milkshake with you Jason. You always make them go down much better. I will call back about 11pm. Talk to you then. Until then Jason." Frank hangs up and goes to get the trays from the girls cells and check on Lance. Make sure he's behaving.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to all our loyal readers AND reviewers. Hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading and reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Do As I Say

_AN/We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 13

Franks first stop is Emily's cell. Her is the closest to where he's coming from. As he opens the door, Emily's sitting there. She looks a little weird. She looks like she's looking at something, but it's not there.

"Emily, are you feeling alright?" Frank asks, looking at her in the eyes. Trying to find out if she was on something that maybe Lance slipped into their soup.

"I don't know. What's going on? Where am I? I feel kind of like I'm in a fog. What's wrong with me?" Emily asks disoriented.

"I think that you've been drugged. When did you finish the soup? Was it a few minutes ago or longer?" Frank trying to figure out how fast the drug works.

"I think it's like more then five minutes, but I don't know how long things are. I don't exactly have a clock or watch to go by. Why do you care? Aren't you just going to kill us anyway?" Emily babbles.

"I have no desire to kill you. Ironically, that's weird for me. But Lance has gone crazy. He really did a number on JJ. I think she needs a doctor. So I think we need to speed this up. I want my revenge, but I don't think you need to be injured the way Agent Jearau has. I feel like if Lance was never born you'd all be ok. So I need to take care of this. I'll be back with some fresh water. Don't drink this. Lance could have drugged that. I need to check on Penelope and Jennifer. Just lay here and don't move if you can." Frank leaves the room and doesn't even shut the door , let alone lock it.

Emily just sits there, trying to figure out what Frank just said to her. Did he just say Lance? What the hell? Emily's mind is spinning. This is making her dizzy and she closes her eyes. And just slowly drifts off to the darkness that would be peace.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Frank heads to Penelope's cell next. He wanted to see how she's doing. With her being a little thicker then Emily, he thought she might have been a little more coherent. He opens the door and Pen's passed out on the bed. Frank notices that she had her soup **AND** water. So Lance did drug the waters. His next thought was Jennifer. Sweet, kind Jennifer. He stands up and rushes to her cell. Once he gets the door open, he sees an empty cell. Jennifer must have eaten and drank the soup and water. She must have been unconscious and Lance took her.

"**DAMN IT**! Lance, I'm going to kill you. That's if the FBI doesn't do it first." Frank yells out his anger and frustration. His plan was going to hell in a hand basket. Frank rushes to get the water and get it to Emily before she decided to drink that water. When he reaches the cell, Emily's out cold. He leaves the water next to her and heads to the quiet room. He grabs JJ's cell phone. And then he dials Aaron Hotchner's cell phone. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this and get his plan to go the way he needed it to. Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner." Hotch answers his phone.

"Agent Hotchner. This is Frank. We need to move up our meeting. We have a problem. My partner seems to have a liking to your Agent Jearau. It looks like he has drugged all three women. But he has kidnapped Agent Jearau. I have grown a little fondness for Ms. Jearau. I promised her that I would keep him away from her and the other girls. But he drugged their food and water. We need to band together to get her back. Before he really hurts her. As it was, she needed a doctor. I was going to send her to a hospital. But when I get there and they were gone." Frank rambles on. With actual fear in his voice. And of course this panics Hotch.

"Who is your partner? Is it Lance Lackerbee?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Frank shocked.

"We thought about JJ's mistakes in her little speech. And then it dawned on us that Lance hurt JJ in her office. So she was trying to tell us that lance was the partner. Why would you partner up with him? What was going through your mind? Oh, I forget you're a killer with no conscious! Now tell me where you are and we can get the help to the ladies and track down Lackerbee and JJ." Hotch orders. The men are listening and hanging on every word. Rossi especially. Every time he heard JJ's name, his heart sank deeper into his stomach.

"We're at Harper's warehouse. Off of Harper's court. The south entrance. Hurry, I don't want Lance to hurt her anymore. Send two ambulances and I will go with you willingly as long as I can try to help get Lance to hand her over peacefully." Frank waits for a protest, but gets none.

"Fine, we're on the way. If you're not there when we get there, we will shoot to kill if we even **SEE** you!" Hotch yells angrily at Frank. Fear and anger sound a lot alike with the very unreadable Aaron Hotchner.

"We'll be here! Hurry! I don' want the other ladies to have any effect to the drug. And I don't know what he drugged them with. I will look for any drugs." Frank says, hanging up and rushing to the kitchenette to see if Lance had left the drug behind. With no luck, Frank ran to Emily' cell and tried to wake her. "Emily, wake up. We need to get you up. Your team and an ambulance are on their way. I'm trying to help you here. The least you can do is wake up. This doesn't happen to me all that often. **WAKE UP**!" Frank yells in frustration. Emily slowly moves her head back and forth. Then she opens her eyes slowly.

"What did you say?" Emily asks, groggy.

"Your fellow agents are on there way here. But you and Penelope have been drugged. They're sending a ambulance to help with you and Penelope. So if you can at least be awake when they get here it would be great. And Penelope is completely out." Frank says, holding Emily like he would a daughter.

"What about JJ? Where's JJ? You fail to mention JJ!" Emily panics the best she can, still slow.

"She was taken. By the partner I had. But I'm going to work with your team to get her back. I made a promise with her and I didn't keep it. I need to help her. I failed her and I will not fail her again. Even if it means my demise." Frank slowly helps Emily up to her feet.

"Who was your partner?" Emily asks, quietly.

"Lance Lackerbee. He beat her pretty good. I think he cracked or broke a few ribs. I was going to send her to the hospital in a cab. But before I could arrange it, Lance drugged you all and took Jennifer. I'm so sorry. I never thought he was that crazy. I guess it runs in the blood." The last part was more to himself than to Emily.

"JJ was right to worry. She felt it was Lance the whole time. But the computer told us…" Emily tried to put the sentence together, but the drug was messing with her brain.

"He fixed it to keep anyone from being suspicious. He escaped three days ago. He found me and we set this up together. But I had no idea his history with Jennifer. I'm sorry that she was caught in the cross fire. I had no idea that he was after her. I just thought he hated the BAU as much as I did. But I told him if he hurt any one of you girls or was even alone with you without me knowing, I would kill him. So I guess I have to kill him now. And I don't think you and your team would stop me. But then you'd be able to kill me without any repercussions." Frank says, calmly. As he finished his thought, they could hear the sirens in the distance.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. Please feel free to PM me and let us know what you think. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Do As I Say

_AN/We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 14

Frank and Emily sat in Pen's cell and waited for the male team members and the medical personnel to get to them. Frank shows no sign of running. Emily's still in a slight fog. And Pen's still out cold. But Emily would NEVER forget the sight when Aaron came through the door. Her heart skipped a beat or two. And Emily smiled at the sight of his handsome face. She knew then that she was safe and sound. But she melted when he engulfed her in his arms and squeezed her tight.

"Awe, Aaron! Ease up, I can't breath." Emily says with a giggle in her voice. Morgan rushes over to Pen. "Derek, she's just knocked out. She should be fine. Make sure the paramedics checks her out. I think I should be looked at too. Because all you guys look so good to me." Emily says, chuckling. She's just so happy to see them.

"Hey Emily. Good to see you kid. How you feelin'?" Jason asks.

"I'm still a little on the foggy side. It still sounds like you guys are at a distance. But other than that, I feel great. I'm so happy to be out of that damn cell. Frank, tell them about Lance." Emily looks at Frank.

"I pretty much told them what I told you. Lance has lost his mind. I never thought that he was this angry with Agent Jearau that he would do this. I should have known that he couldn't be trusted after he beat her like he did. I told Jennifer that I would keep him away from her and the girls. But if something happened to me, then it would be on your guys head. But I never thought he would drug them. We only did the first time to transport them from Jennifer's apartment. And that was just a VERY mild sedative. I don't know what this drug is. The drug we used the first time was injected. This stuff was put in the food and water. Emily would be out like Penelope if she would have drank the water." Frank looks sad. He was disgusted with his only child. And he knew by the time this was over, he would have a dead son.

"Well, if you would have just taken your anger and frustration out on Jason, then **MY JEN**, wouldn't be hurt and taken by a psycho path!" David yells at Frank. And Frank just stands there and lets him.

"I know and I'm sorry. Jennifer is a wonderful young lady. Lance is extremely disturbed. I guess when he killed his mother, that should have been the last straw." Frank says, like in a trance.

"What do you mean?" Hotch yells. He looks over as two sets of paramedics look at Pen and Emily. Hotch also had to hold David back from Frank. David was ranting in Italian. His face was reddening.

"Back when Lance was 9 years old, his mother was poisoned. They could never prove that Lance did it. They thought it was an accident. But who would drink a cup of Drano? But he had a history of killing the neighborhood cats and wild life. He was raised by his maternal grandmother. Until she died when he was 18. He was never really what you would call a good boy. How he made it through the FBI training was totally beyond me." Frank says, like he was telling a story.

"How do you know this?" Jason asks.

"Because, I'm his father. He's my only son. I guess maybe it's true that DNA does have something to do with how your offspring turn out." Frank smiles and looks up at Jason. David rushes over to try and beat the crap out of Frank for doing this to his sweet Jen. Hotch and Morgan have to hold him back. And with them, he still almost gets through to Frank.

"How could you even involve him! You knew he was a nut! You knew that he was in prison for hurting a woman! I hope the two of you rot in hell where you belong! You'll be lucky if I don't kill you both! I don't care if they put me in prison! It would be worth it to see the life slowly drain from your body! And twice as nice and painful for the maggot you call a son! If I find out that he hurt her more than what I saw in that little display you gave earlier, no one will find his body! Do I make myself clear?" Dave's little vein in his forehead throbbed as his face got redder.

"You'll have to wait in line. I told Lance that if he hurt any of the girls or was alone with any of them, I would kill him. Even if he was my son. And then that would give you guys the best time to shoot me without any problems. So let's try to figure out where my bastard son took the lovely Jennifer and get her back safe and sound for Agent Rossi." Frank says, trying to figure out where Lance might have taken her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JJ starts to wake up from her drug induced slumber. When she opens her eyes, she sees trees passing out the window of a moving vehicle. She was tied up and laying in the back cargo area of this SUV. She sides were hurting and she had a headache that wouldn't stop. She tries to wiggle her hands out of the rope that he died her up with. JJ keeps thinking this isn't real. That's she's just dreaming this. She'll wake up in her small cell and Frank would get her back to Dave. But the more she tugged at the ropes the more the pain made it real. That's when the tears and fear come washing over her like a tidal wave. JJ could hear the radio and Lance rambling to himself.

"Why did you ever think that jackass would understand me?" Lance then slammed his hand on the steering wheel. This made JJ wince. She silently prayed that Dave and the others would find her before she had to face Lance again. She didn't know if she could handle another encounter like the last.

Lance turns into a drive way. JJ can't see to well without being seen by Lance. But to her it looked to be a farm. She couldn't see any people or animals for that matter. She's hoping that someone saw her being loaded into the SUV and had a sense to call the police or someone. JJ's heart stopped when the vehicle stopped. This was the moment of truth. Was she going to be able to face this awful man again? She decided to pretend to be still asleep. Then if he untied her, she would make her escape. She had to chance it. Because deep down, she knows that he'd going to kill her.

Lance takes his time and unties the rope from the vehicle, but not JJ's hands. He picks her up in a fireman's hold and carries her to the farmhouse. JJ's in so much pain that she has to **DEMAND** herself not to moan in pain. Not to cry out in pain. As Lance reaches the house, he sets her down to unlock the door. While she's down on the ground and Lance's back is to her, JJ quickly makes her way to her feet and then runs as fast as her feet can carry her. The pain's great, but she knew it would be ten time greater if she made it in that house. He would kill her and she would never see the light of day again. She ran into the barn and tried to find a really good hiding space.

As JJ was tucked away behind some horse equipment, JJ's mind started to remember the Tobias Henkel case. The rabid dogs. She starts to hear growling. She shakes and tells herself that it's not real. That she killed those dogs and she may have to kill Lance. He in turn was like a rabid dog. When she put it like that, she knew it would be ten times easier to kill that piece of shit then she thought. She was angry with herself for not thinking that she could kill him after what he had done to her. The beating she took the first time and then what he did to her in that cell. The thought of that made her blood boil. That's when she looked over and saw the arrangement of equipment. The pitch fork, the sheers and a lot more sharp metal devices. JJ just had to pick one and then everything would be over.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bailee and I want to thanks everyone that has read and maybe even reviewed when you can. We hope you like the story and continue to read it to the end. **


	15. Chapter 15

Do As I Say

_AN/we don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 15

Hotch made sure that Emily and Pen were on the way to the hospital with Derek and Spencer. Hotch, Gideon, Rossi and Frank all sat down and tried to come up with a place that Lance would feel was safe to take JJ.

"Think man! **ANY** time in his life! Where did he feel the safest?" Gideon asks, losing patience with Frank.

"Well, there was a foster home that he went to right after his mother died. It was a nice house in the burbs. But I can't see him taking her there. The family split up not to long after Lance left. Then there was a little shack in the woods behind his mothers house. But they tore those down to make a playground. " Frank was thing hard and wasn't coming up with a place.

"You better think harder old man, because the longer she's gone the closer you come to dying a slow painful death." Rossi says, in his face and making sure Frank hears ever word.

"Oh, there's that old abandoned farmhouse that his grandmother left him. It's been in the family for generations. I don't think anyone has been there in at least ten years." Franks eye light up. All the men rush to get to the SUV. They pile in and Hotch drives.

"Tell me where!" Hotch screams and he throws the vehicle into drive and floors it.

"It's out by the old creek. In Hudson, next to the valley." Frank holds onto the door as Hotch turns a corner here and there with the light flashing and the siren blaring. The trip normally took a good forty-five minutes, but with the sirens and lights, and with Hotch driving it would only take fifteen to twenty minutes. They all were praying that JJ could hold her own until they got there. She was after all a trained FBI agent.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JJ grabbed the pitch fork. And then she waited for her prey. She's determined to make him suffer and she knew how to do it. So as soon as he walks by the stall she was in, JJ leaps out and jams the pitch fork as hard and deep as she could muster. Lance let out a scream. Then he just looks JJ in the eye and they stare at each other for what seems like forever. Then Lance softly speaks.

"I knew this was coming."

"Me too. I just thought it was going to be the other way around." JJ can't stop shaking. But she knew she had gotten him good. The pitch fork had gone through him and into the wood behind him. Even if he could get up, he was pinned to the wood door behind him. A little bit of blood trickled out of his mouth and down his chin.

"JJ, I really did love you at first. Something snapped when you wanted to leave me. My mother was going to do the same thing. So I killed her. She was going to give me over to the state. She said she couldn't handle me anymore." Lance told JJ as the life drained slowly from him.

"What about your father?" JJ just keeping him talking.

"My father was too busy killing people. My father, Frank left us before I was born. Didn't want to be tied down." Lance's eyes start to get heavy.

"I hope you rot in hell Lance. You hurt me so much. And once you are dead, I will forget you even existed. This day will be my independence day. I hope you're hurting. That was my intention. I could have ended it fast. But I showed you the same kindness you showed me. Good bye Lance." And with that JJ walks out of the barn. She goes to the door to the house to retrieve the keys that Lance left there. She was going to drive herself to the closest hospital. But as JJ was getting into the SUV, she heard the sirens and seen the lights. Relief rushed over JJ. She stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the driveway where the black SVU was rumbling toward her. JJ holds her sides and has a big smile plastered on her face. Dave opens the door and jumps out before Hotch even comes to a stop. He runs to JJ.

"Honey, are you ok? Where's Lance?" Dave asks, putting a supportive arm around JJ.

"I need a hospital. Lance is in the barn. I killed him. I used a pitch fork." And then JJ passed out. Dave caught her and carried her to the SUV.

"We have a homicide at 1493 West Hudson Road. We need a crime scene unit and back up." Hotch says into his walkie talkie. Hotch then makes everyone get out of the SUV and let's Dave take JJ to the hospital. He figured it was faster then calling and waiting for an ambulance. So Dave was off with JJ to the hospital as Hotch, Gideon and Frank went to see a dead Lance in the barn.

"Well, my son, I told you that you would die. I just never thought that the spunky Jennifer Jearau had it in her. Even after all the shit you did to her. I guess I was wrong. Good for her." Frank smiles and walks out of the barn. Jason follows closely to him. Not wanting to give Frank a chance to slip away. He wanted this done and over with.

"Now, Frank, please enlighten us on what you had planned for me." Jason says, smiling back at the smug killer.

"Oh if I did that, then where would the fun be. You can put me in prison Jason, but I will find a way out and I will come and get you. Just ask Sarah." Frank says, smiling even bigger. Thinking he was going to get a rise out of Jason. But to Franks surprise, Jason just smiled back.

"Frank, you'll never see the light of day again. You are going on death row and I will be there to watch them fry you like a crispy critter that you are." With that, Jason laughed and this scared Frank and Hotch. Hotch hadn't seen that look in Jason's eye. **EVER**.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you guys still read, we're not quite done yet. But we are coming close to the end. So please, feel free to PM me and let us know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

Do As I Say

_AN/ wedon't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 16

As Dave pulls up to the Emergency room entrance, he screams for some help as he pulls out a still very unconscious JJ. A few strong looking men is scrubs comes out with a gurney. A nurse and doctor looking at JJ as they rush her to the first available exam room.

"Sir, what happened?" The nurse asked.

"She was kidnapped and beaten. The man that had her said something about maybe a few cracked ribs. One minute she was standing on her own and then she was down like a sack of potatoes. Please tell me she'll be alright." Dave says, almost in tears.

"Sir, let us look her over and then we'll come out and tell you what's going on. You need to go move your vehicle and then come back and stay right outside the door. When we have any news, then we'll let you be the first to know. Now, please, let us do out job." The nurse says, walking Dave out of the room and shutting the door between them.

Once Dave snaps out of his shock, he quickly goes to move the SUV and to get back there.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the exam room JJ gets an IV and the doctor checks her stomach and the area around it. Trying to see if he can feel the ribs. As he touched one of the more tender spots, JJ wakes up screaming.

"**DO TOUCH ME! I'LL KILL YOU**!" Then JJ realizes that she's at the hospital. The hospital staff remove their hands and wait for her to calm down.

"Ms, you need to calm down. You're in the hospital. We're trying to get you looked at and see what the damage is. Can you tell us what happened?" The doctor says, slowly coming back to keep working on her.

"I was pushed across the face. I was then pushed and kicked," JJ's still not sure if she should tell them everything. "I was drugged. But I don't know what it was."

"Were you assaulted?" The nurse asks. And when JJ looks the nurse in the eye, it was an instant connection. Would you like a rape crisis counselor here? We have to do a rape kit. I won't leave your side." The nurse says, smiling the smile of understanding. JJ knew that this young nurse had been through the same thing. It was just known.

"No. Just do the exam. But I don't want anyone to know. Please, don't let anyone know." JJ says, with tears running down her face.

"It's alright honey. No one needs to know unless you want them to. Does your friend that brought you in know?" The nurse believing that Dave and her were a full on couple.

"No! And I don't want him to. I'll tell him if he needs to know. It's bad enough he already sees me as broken and damaged. I just want to get the hell out of here and go home. No offense, but I hate hospitals." JJ starts to calm down as the two ladies talk.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Pen opens her eyes, the first person she sees in her sweet chocolate hunk. She smiles.

"Am I dreaming? If I am don't wake me." Pen smiles big as Derek smiles back at her bantering.

"No baby girl. You are not dreaming. You're in the hospital. They just want to keep you over night for observation. You girls sure know how to get a bunch of men all stirred up. You had me scared to death." Derek went from big smile to tears welling up in his eyes. When Pen sees this, she starts crying.

"I'm so sorry Derek. We definately didn't plan on that. I will never forget that damn cell. And that scream…**OH GOD**! **JJ**! How's JJ. I know that was her scream!" Pen tried to get out of the bed. Derek stops her.

"What the hell are you doing? Get you sweet sugared ass back in that bed!" Derek gets his profiler face on. And this of course ticks off Pen.

"I need to make sure that JJ and Emily are ok." Pen says in a worried tone. And as she get settled back into bed, Emily is wheeled in with Reid doing the pushing.

"Hey girl! Glad you finally could make it to the after party!" Emily says, rolling over to Pen's bed side. Emily grabs one of Pens hands.

"So your fine?" Pens asks with a stray tear dropping.

"Yes. I didn't get as much of the drug as you did. But I'm fine. I can walk if someone would just let me." Emily says, turning her head back to Reid.

"You know that 50% of hospital accidents are from people who think they are fine to walk and then injure themselves far worse then they were before." Reid babbles.

"OK Reid! Enough!" Emily yells, annoyed.

"Sorry." Reid shuts up.

"What about JJ?" Pen asks. She looks at Derek, then Emily and even Reid. No one says anything. "Oh God! What happened to her?" Pen starts to shake. "Someone better tell me NOW or I get up and go find her myself!" Still no one is quick to answer. Pen pulls back the covers and is starting to get out of bed.

"Wait! She was taken." Emily says through closed eyes. She knew that Pen was going to explode.

"WHAT? What do you mean taken?" Pen waits for an answer.

"She was taken by Franks partner, Lance." Emily is so quiet that Pen thought she heard wrong.

"Did you say Lance? It can't be. I checked the website. He's still in prison." Pen rambles and more tears fall. She can't help but feel like she let JJ down. And possibly helped her get taken.

"No honey. It was set up to look like that. Lance had set a program to throw anyone who looked off the track and make you believe her was still there." Derek rubs her arm reassuringly.

"No. I would have found that." Pen says in denial. Derek hugs her as she sobs at the thought of never seeing JJ again. Emily has tears falling now too.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to all the reader and reviewers! And I want to thank Bailee for all the help and encouragement. You rock girl!**


	17. Chapter 17

Do As I Say

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 17

JJ sat there after the exam was done and then was getting ready to go get the x-ray done of her ribs. And they didn't like the looks of her left ankle. So they were going to have the x-ray done of that too. Dave was getting impatient. When the door opens and JJ's wheeled out, Dave bends down.

"Hey baby. How ya doin'?" Dave has a worried look on his face. JJ raises a hand to cup one of his cheek.

"Dave, I'm better now that I'm not chained to a wall and not with a psycho path. Let me go get the x-rays done and then we can sit and talk why we wait for the results. I'll be back. Don't worry babe." JJ smiles as the nurse wheels her to x-ray.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dave makes his way to Pen and Emily's room. He wants to tell them how JJ is.

"Hey girls! I just wanted to let you know that JJ's fine. She's getting x-rays. She killed Lance. She says she's ok, but I think she's in shock. She smiled at me and she put her hand on my cheek. I just can't read her. And that's a first.

"Oh thank God! I was afraid I'd never see her again." Pen breaths a deep cleansing breath.

"She killed Lance? Did she seem happy or sad?" Emily also worried about JJ's mental state.

"She didn't seem happy or sad. She seemed very emotionless. That's why I thought she might be in shock. She passed out before I could really do anything to really find out how she was. And they took her into the exam room and I just got to see her. I'm worried." Dave says, pacing.

"Dave, calm down. She's ok for now. Just be glad she's ok. We have her back and she can start to heal with no worries. She has he protector." Emily says, patting Dave lightly on his chest. This makes Dave chuckle. And the rest of the rooms occupants can see that Dave has relaxed a little.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Frank is loaded into the back of the police cruiser, Jason and Hotch are looking at the crime scene. Once they see Lance stuck against the wooden door in the barn, they try to imagine what JJ was going through to make her pick the pitch fork and not something else. Something more efficient. The memory of JJ walking to the SUV made them think that maybe, just maybe it was part revenge and part to save her life. But neither one was going to say what they were thinking.

"She must have had a serge of adrenaline to get that to go through as far as it did. Maybe that's why she passed out. It took all her strength. And then when she knew she was safe, she passed out. She must have been in a lot of pain. If Frank was right, then a few cracked ribs would be extremely painful. Even more so if it had gone on more then a day without being treated." Jason says, trying to figure out what happened before they asked JJ. To check and make sure she was telling the truth. Not that she wouldn't have a reason to lie.

"She was fighting for her life Gid. She probably felt it was him or her. I would have done the same thing. You would too. We both have many times passed. We need to get to the hospital. Check on JJ, Pen and Emily. I'm sure Emily is wondering where I am. And I would love to see all three girls at one time so I know that my team is ok." Hotch head to the vehicle that arrived for them, since Dave took JJ in the one that they arrived in. And with that Jason and Hotch head to the hospital.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As JJ is placed on the x-ray table and adjusted to get the right angle, she holds her breath when told. After the few x-rays and in different angles they get her ankle adjusted. Then get the few x-rays of that.

As JJ's being wheeled back to the exam room, she chit chats with the nurse.

"So when did it happen to you?" JJ asks, softly so only they could hear.

"It was ten years ago. And I was in a relationship. It ended because he couldn't handle it. But that doesn't mean that your little stud won't be the kind of guy to be there when you need him and the kind that gives you the space you need when you need it. Everyone is different. Just make sure you go to counseling. And take all the time you need. You heal at your own pace." The nurse says, sounding very reassuring.

"Thank you for the talk. I don't know if I can talk to any of my friends about this. I don't think they'd understand. And I don't think I could look at them the same way. Afraid of the pity looks. And the different way they would look at me. I just want to put this behind me and get on with life. This is just part of my job." JJ says, trying to shift into a different mind set. The nurse could tell she was starting the denial part.

"Well, when we get back to the room, let me give you my number and you can call me anytime. I know that the nurse that helped me became my best friend. She and I talked. She made me feel better and I'm hoping that I can return the favor that was given to me. So don't feel you can't call WHENEVER. If I'm at work, just leave a message on my cell. I check it on my breaks and on my lunch hour. So don't be discouraged. It helps to talk to someone who's gone through it. The rape crisis center or RAINN is a great place to call too if you need immediate help." The nurse say.

"Oh, I don't think I'll need that. But thank you. I just need to get these ribs fixed and get back to work. Crime stops for no one. And it's my job to choice what cases we take. So I need to get better ASAP." JJ was getting a little uncomfortable talking about it and getting closer to the room. Knowing that Dave was outside her room waiting. She was afraid he would catch a few words and put it together. After all he was a profiler. He wasn't stupid by any means.

"Just take the time you need. Don't rush it. If you push to hard, it will sneak up and hit you when you least expect it. Just be careful." The nurse says as the roll up to the room. Dave was sitting in the chair outside her room waiting for her.

"Hey baby. How you feeling? May I come in and sit with you now. I missed you and I don't want to take my eyes off you. I was so scared I'd lost you forever." Dave grabs her hand and pulls it in for a kiss. JJ pulls it away fast. And everyone just kind of looked at each other.

"I'm sorry. I just need to take a shower. Frank let us wash up, but I really would like a shower. So if you want to wait next to my bed. I'll be out as fast as I can. I'm really sore." JJ says as she climbs out of the wheel chair and grabs the change of cloths and heads to the bathroom. Dave noticed that JJ wouldn't even look him in the eye. But he thought he would just give her time. Time and space. Now he just had to wait.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thanks to all the loyal people for reading and reviewing. Please feel free to PM me and let us know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

Do As I Say

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 18

Two weeks later, JJ was getting out of the hospital. Dave had spent almost every night with her. They played cards and talked about the team. How the girls were doing and what was going to happen to Frank. Dave told JJ that Jason was staying around for a little while. The team had come to see her periodically on their lunch breaks and on the weekend. But they stayed away most of the time because they knew that JJ and Dave needed time to reconnect.

Dave walks in on the last night JJ was to stay in the hospital. "Hey baby. So what do you want to eat for your last night in the hospital? I'll get you whatever you want."

"I already ate Dave. I'm sorry, but they gave me a pill and I have to have something to eat. But you get whatever you want to eat and I will sit with you." JJ says, smiling at Dave.

"Oh, well I'll get something later. So are you excited about going home?" Dave asks, knowing the answer.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. And fix what I want to eat, when I want to eat it. I'm **SO** sick of hospitals. And what am I going to do with myself for a full week of now work? Maybe I can have you sneak me a few files here and there. That way I can work at home and I can get a lot more done." JJ excitedly says, clapping her hands. A big smile building on her face.

"I don't think so Jennifer. No work means no work. If you're a good girl I'll take you in for a visit, but no work." Dave says shaking his head no.

"What? You can't even appease a girl when she's in the hospital? Then you wonder why I…Never mind." JJ started angrily, but then drops it.

"No JJ, what were you going to say?" Dave pushed her.

"I was going to say, then you wonder why I don't feel like I can reconnect with you. I feel like I'm talking to my father instead of the man that's SUPPOSED to be my boyfriend! Let's just drop it. I don't want to fight." JJ's face gets flushed.

"No, this is a good thing. So you're mad at me. Why? What did I do?" Dave's confused.

"No. I'm not doing this. Why do you want to fight with me?" JJ starts to cry.

"No, Jen! I don't want to fight! I just want you to get whatever it is that is bothering you off your chest. If you're mad at me, then let me know. How will I know what I did if you don't tell me." Dave explains.

"I'm not mad at you. It's just I don't feel like the same JJ. This has changed me and I don't know how this is going to effect us." JJ wipes her wet eyes.

"I just need you to be honest with me. Never hold back because you think it's going to hurt my feelings. I'm an old man Jen. I won't be breaking any time soon." Dave says. He stands there an looks at JJ.

"I don't know if I trust you. No really just you. I just don't trust anyone, including myself." JJ looks away from Dave so she can't read her face and see the fear in her eyes.

"Well, I'm taking you home tomorrow and staying the night with you. Before you say anything, it's not a what you think. I'm sleeping on the couch. Like when…I just mean I don't want you thinking that I think that we're going to sleep together. It's just I know you want to sleep in your own bed and I took the day off of work so I could take care of you." Dave says, moving uncomfortly around the room.

"Dave, you don't have to do that. I'm more then capable of taking care of myself. The doctor says that I can move around as long as I'm careful. And we both know that I'm the epitome of careful. But thank you all the same. Now are we going to play cards?" JJ says, smiling. She tries to change the subject.

"No. I'm not finished Jennifer! I'm staying with you. You can be mad at me, but it's not going to change the fact that I care about you and worry about you. I'm staying the night. At least the first night to make sure you are truly ok. I'm not taking no for an answer." Dave puts his foot down to JJ.

"Ok. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?" Dave asks with hope in his heart.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to play cards anymore and I would like to be alone. And since I have no say in what goes on in my own house, then I want this last night to be alone! Leave!" JJ spits out harshly. As she shifts herself away from where Dave was standing.

"Fine, I'll be here first thing in the morning. Call me if you need anything. Good night, Jen." Dave's almost crying as he exits her room. JJ's crying at the anger she feels at herself for hurting Dave. And she's angry at Lance for putting her through this, again. And most importantly, she angry at Dave for caring so much for her. He always pushes her to go one step farther then she wanted. Before it was cute and sweet. She took it as encouragement. Now it felt like pressure to do something she wasn't ready for. She wasn't going to do something she wasn't ready for. Why couldn't he just back off until she was ready. The one fact she kept forgetting is that he didn't know all the facts. So she couldn't hold that against him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Dave got home, he packed bag to stay a JJ's place the next night. He couldn't figure out what he did to piss her off at him. He knew she hated being told what to do, but she had to give herself time to heal. The doctor told her to wait a week before she went back to work. He was just doing a instructed by the doctor. Maybe a case file or two wouldn't hurt. Kind of get her back into the swing of things. Maybe he was being a dictator. But he loved her and wanted her to heal and get better. He just didn't know how else to help her. She seemed so moody all the time. She had gone through a great ordeal. So maybe giving her even more space will help her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JJ had fallen asleep when her favorite nurse from the ER came in. She just got off her shift and knew JJ was going home in the morning. As she walked in, JJ heard her and jumped.

"Rossi, I said to go!" An annoyed JJ says.

"It's not Rossi. I'm sorry to disturb you dear. But I was just finishing my shift and thought I would come up and wish you luck. And I hope you do think of using my number. It helps to talk about it." The nurse says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean. I just had a fight with Dave. He's being too over protective. I can't stand not doing something. And he wants me to sit in my apartment for a whole week and do nothing." JJ starts on a winded explanation.

"He just wants you to get better. He's not asking you to get married and make babies. He just wants you to get some rest and heal. He's not asking for something you can't give. And you have to give him credit. He cares and he hasn't tried to touch you since that time you pulled your hand away from him. Give him the benefit of the doubt and tell him. I just worry that if you don't, you might just push him away. And I can see he loves you so much. I can see you love him too. I've seen how you look at him when he's putting flowers in a vase. And when you two play cards." The nurse smiles as she says this.

"How did.."

"I have come to check on you many times to find you engrossed in cards and talking with him. I see it. Why can't you? I know that what you went through was horrible, but let the man in just a little. It will make you both feel better. Trust me. I have to go. I have a nine year old at home." The nurse says.

"But I thought your boyfriend left…" JJ was catching on.

"No, he's the product of what happened to me. And I couldn't love him anymore then if he was made from love. Now you think about it and use my number. I'll talk to you later dear. Take care. Don't be a stranger." The nurse says and leaves quickly. JJ just sat there and thought that maybe she should seriously think about letting Dave know. He's being so kind and loving. She didn't want to lose him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to all the reads and reviewers. We have had a few requests for a sequel. If we get 10 or more requests, then we well start working on it. Thanks for your support. Thanks again to Bailee too. She's one awesome chick!**


	19. Chapter 19

Do As I Say

_AN/We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 19

The next morning, JJ was greeted by Dave Rossi with flowers and puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry if I said or did something to upset you my Jen. Please forgive me." A pathetic Dave says.

"I forgive you. And you don't have clue to why I was upset do you?" JJ smiles at him.

"No, but if you tell me, I can learn to never do it again." Dave chuckles.

"It wasn't you Dave, it was me. I just haven't been the same. I'm trying to get back to the me I was before. But I don't like being told I can't do something. I don't like being bossed around. It's different when Hotch does it. But if you and I are going to try to reconnect and try to move forward with a relationship, you can't tell ME what I can do and can't do. That would be like me telling you that from now on you can't go hunting and you can't write. Those are the things you love to do. I would **NEVER** ask or tell you to give that up. It's just not right. So you need to let me recover the best way I can." JJ says, holding her hand out for Dave to grab. Dave slowly walks over and gently places his hand in hers. She smiles at him and he smiles back. "I'm sorry I have been so distant. You have been so sweet to come here every day. I think I'm making some progress. But it's going to take time and it's going to take as long as it takes. So please, tell me know if you don't want to wait. I can't promise you anything. Except I really want to try with you Dave. But you have to want to also. You have to want to wait for me. If not, I'll understand. I don't want to hold onto you and then not have you want to be with me." JJ's eyes water up. Dave wants nothing more to hold her and calm her fears, but he just rubs the back of her hand with his other hand.

"Baby, I'm here forever. You just tell me when you feel you are ready to hug, kiss and whatever you want to do. I love you and don't want to hurt of pressure you to make me feel better. I will wait for you to feel better." Dave squeezes her hand, which in turn makes her giggle.

"I better go get changed and then we can go. The doctor and nurse already discharged me. I was just waiting for you." JJ stands up slowly and walks to the bathroom. While she was in there, Dave gathered her things from the nightstand. He noticed the nurses card with her cell phone number.

"Hey Jen, why do you have the ER nurse's cell phone number?" Dave asks.

"Because she thought she I might need some help. She also thought I might be able to get Pen to look into the whereabouts of her sons father to get his worthless ass to pay child support. No biggie. Just put that stuff in my bag please." JJ yells from the closed door to the bathroom.

"Ok, do you want me to bring the car around or do you want me to wait until you're down there?" Dave asks just outside the bathroom.

"Go ahead and pull it around. Could you take my stuff with you so I don't have to carry it?"

"Sure baby. I'll see you down stairs." Dave turns and leaves. JJ finishes up and then has the volunteer to take her down to the lobby. And then she and Dave head back to her place.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the car ride to JJ's place, it's quiet for a little while. Then JJ breaks the silence.

"So what has the team been doing for the last two weeks?"

"Well, we're on down time. Emily and Pen have been cleared to be at the office, but not to go back into the field. They are pretty jumpy at time. They have been having troubles with nightmares. More so then usual. Hotch is doing a great job taking care of Em. Kevin hasn't left Pen's side. And I think she's annoyed by that. You know how Pen is with extra people in her office while she works. But Morgan and Reid have been protective of them. It's kind of sweet. Jason has been visiting the office a lit. I think he's getting through what happened to Sarah. And I think he's finally forgiving himself and placing the blame where it should be. Frank is in jail awaiting trail. He said that you and him had a promise. What was it?" Dave asks, occasionally looking at JJ for a few seconds before looking at the road again.

"After Lance beat me and I did that little webcam appearance, Frank said he would talk to Lance about not hurting me anymore. I asked him to keep him away from The girls and me. Not to let him be alone with us. He was just so unpredictable. I was afraid for the girls. He promised that if he wasn't taken by you guys, then he would not let Lance alone with us." JJ turns her head to look out the window, not wanting to let Dave see the tears that escaped her blue eyes.

"That doesn't sound like a serial killer." Dave states.

"No. It sure doesn't." JJ wipes the tears away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they walk into JJ's apartment, her memory starts going at full force. When Dave shut the front door, JJ jumped. Walking into the living room, JJ can remember them sitting there drinking wine and her laptop on the coffee table. She remember the laughing. Then she just goes cold.

"Are you cold baby?" Dave asks, seeing her shiver.

"No. Just someone walking over my grave." JJ goes to her bedroom and plops down on the bed. She grabs one of the pillows and brings it to her face. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. She needed to remember that this was HER apartment. And the smell of her pillows always did that for her. Dave knocks on her bedroom door, which again made her jump. Her heart races too.

"Come in Dave."

"I just though you might want something to eat. Is there anything you had in mind that you wanted?" Dave rubs his hands together at the thought of getting in that kitchen to cook.

"Could you maybe wait a little while. I just want to take a little nap here in MY bed. I have missed the old girl." JJ says smiling and squeezing the pillow in her arms.

"Sure, but if you let me know what it is, I can decide when to start it. Do you like lasagna?" One of Dave's specialties.

"Yes. I love Lasagna." JJ smiles at him. She can see the light in his eyes as she says this.

"Great, I can make it while you're sleeping. You lay down and I will come and wake you in a couple hours. You don't want to sleep too much, then you won't sleep well tonight." Dave excitedly rushed from the room like a kid after school was out for the summer.

JJ just pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. Snuggling down in and feeling so safe and comfortable, it wasn't long before she was asleep in dream land.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to everyone you have been so great!**


	20. Chapter 20

Do As I Say

_AN/We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 20

JJ's sleeping peacefully until she heard a knock at her bedroom door. And for a few minutes she had forgotten what had gone on in the past few weeks. She opens her eyes.

"Dave, you can come in." JJ yells out from under her nice warm comforter. She still didn't want to get out of bed. And after a few seconds and no words from Dave, JJ turns slowly onto her back and goes to sit up. But before she can get to a complete sitting position, Lance jumps on top of JJ. He was ripping at her cloths and at scratching at her body. JJ tried to fight, but is getting no where. She closes her eyes and screams as loud as she can. When she opens her eyes, she see the man she now thinks of as a savior.

"Jen, it's ok! It's just me! You're safe!" Dave says, letting go of JJ's shoulders.

"Oh God! Dave!" JJ falls into Dave's still open arms. Dave slowly and gently wraps his arms around JJ, not sure if he should or not.

"It's a dream sweetie. You are safe. I won't let anyone near you that you don't want them to. Do you want to talk about the dream? I'll listen if you do." Dave says, holding a crying JJ in his arms. He felt bad because she felt so good in his arms, but he felt awful that she was in such pain.

"Dave, just hold me please. Your cologne makes me remember better times. It's soothing. It keeps the monsters away." JJ snuggles her trembling body closer to her best friend.

"Ok baby. Just let me knew if you want me to let go." Dave says, moving to a better position to get comfortable and brings her with him. And it wasn't too long before she was back to sleep. Soon after she fell asleep, Dave followed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Dave woke up with JJ still nestled into his arms. He smiles as he looks down at her blonde hair that lay against his arm. He loves the smell of her fruity shampoo. It's like heaven to him. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. Before he knew it her head dipped back and she stretched. She looks at Dave and smiles.

"Thank you Dave. It's been so long since I had a peaceful sleep. I feel so safe in your arms." JJ moves out of Dave's arms and heads to the bathroom. While she's gone, he makes her bed and is getting ready to head out to put the lasagna in the oven. "Dave, before you go out there, can we sit and have a talk?" JJ nervously asks.

"Sure baby. What about?" Dave seems a little concern.

"About what happened. I need to tell you what happened to me. I know that I want you in my life and I don't want to push you away. So I need to open up to you and trust you completely. When Lance came into that cell, he didn't beat me at first. He… he raped me, Dave. He.." And as JJ told Dave every detail of the life altering moment, Dave held her hand and fought back the anger for her sake.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At dinner, JJ couldn't stop eyeing Dave. She could tell he's still adjusting to the news she told him not too long ago. But she felt better that she had it off her chest. Sure, she felt like he wasn't going to want to hold her. That he might find her disgusting. But then she remembers the talks that she's had with victims of serial rapists. And then she thought maybe she should give the nurse a call. She gave her the best advice. So when she was done eating she would call her and talk to her. Thank her and see if she could help her with something.

"JJ, what are you thinking about?" Dave asks.

"I was just thinking that maybe I should call that nurse. She's the one that told me to tell you. She thought you and I were cute together. She didn't want me to push you away. She'd been through the same thing. She has a son as a result. She gave me her number to call and talk any time. I was thinking of calling her to thank her. Are we ok? You really didn't say anything after I told you." JJ looks for any reaction in his face.

"Sure. I just wish it didn't happen to you. And it hurt a little that you didn't tell me right away. But I want you to know that I will ALWAYS be here for you. And if/when you want to be close with me, then I will be what you need. Now, tell me, why did you think you couldn't tell me?" Dave turns the spotlight back on to her.

"Well, I know that I love you and I didn't want you to know that awful thing that happened. I thought if we ever did sleep together, that hearing that, you might not want me anymore. It did make me feel dirty and damaged. I felt worthless. I know that they always say that rape is about violence, not sex. But when you go through it, that statement seems like a lie. My mind set is changing a little. The nurse was right, talking about it does make me feel a little better. I hate to ask this, but could you sleep with me tonight?" JJ asks, not realizing how that sounded.

"Well, I don't think you're ready for that." Dave says, grinning to a clueless JJ.

"What? Oh, no.. I mean.. duh! Dave, I meant could you sleep in my bed with me. No sex. It's just that your smell makes my mind go to a happy place. No nightmares. And if one sneaks in, you'll be there to chase it away." JJ says, blushing at the way it first came out.

"Sure baby. If it helps you feel safe, then I'm all about it. So, how is the food?" Dave waits for her honest opinion.

"This is the best lasagna. What's the secret? Is it the spices?" JJ closes her eyes to try to pin point the herbs.

"Well, Mamma Rossi would say the number one ingredient is love. Then comes the Italian magic." Dave laughs. JJ joins in. Then they chit chat into the night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. The next chapter will be the last. Thanks for being loyal and kind. **


	21. Chapter 21

Do As I Say

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 21

A month later, after Dave practically was living with JJ, they finally had a first kiss. Technically, the first kiss they attempted made JJ a little panicky. He leaned in at what he thought was her ok. But with him leaning in, it felt like he was on top of her. And it scared her. But they talked about it and got past it.

So when they tried it again, he let her make the moves. And they both enjoyed it. At that point their relationship went from best friends to an official couple. Holding hands, kissing and holding each other. But JJ had asked Dave to keep her rape between them. And he figured it was no one else's business. He notices the changes in her self confidence and her frame of mind. She would never be the same JJ as before, but she was an even better Jen. She was more attuned to everyone's feeling.

At the office, the team watched the cute couple. Everything seemed back to normal. And they had a case in New York. A case where a few doctors were disappearing and the team had been called in. And they head to New York. On the plan ride, JJ and Dave sit together and nap a little. The team watches as they are in slumber, holding each other.

"You know, I really think that those two are closer now then before the FRANK incident." Derek says, smiling over at the two lover birds.

" I think that they are closer and I think it's in a different way. I have noticed that Dave is so soft and gentle around her. He never raises his voice in front of her." Emily says, in awe.

"Are you, Emily Prentiss, jealous of what they have? Don't you like what we have anymore?" Hotch asks, hurt by her comments.

"No honey. I just think it's sweet how Dave Rossi can love JJ so much that he turns from a grisly bear to a teddy bear. I know babe, that you are always like that. But it's just so romantic. She went through hell and he's her heaven." Emily says, almost in tears.

"Ok, this is too mushy for me. Can't we leave the loved birds alone and talk about the leads on the case?" Reid asks.

"Ok, ok. Let's talk about the case. Now there are three doctors missing. When was the first one abducted?" Jason asks.

"He was reportedly taken four days ago. The second one was taken three days ago. And the third was taken, yes two days ago. They're afraid another one might be taken any time. Or one hasn't been reported yet." Reid says, reading from the file.

"But no bodies have shown up yet? No ransom demands? No calls?" Jason asks, confused.

"No. Not a one." Morgan says then Garcia pops up on the laptop in front of them.

"Hey my trusted crime fighters. We have a body found. The detective tried to call JJ, but got no answer. The body was dismembered. They actually only found parts of the body. They're holding the crime scene for you." Garcia says.

"Thanks baby girl. I'll have JJ call you when we get there. She and Rossi are napping. Her phone's probably in her pocket. Talk to later baby girl." Morgan says and disconnects the call.

"Ok, now we have murder. We have to work faster. I'm afraid we're going to have to wake the love birds." Hotch says, in is get down to business voice.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they land in New York, one SUV takes off for the crime scene and the other heads to the police station. Rossi, Gideon, Morgan and Emily got to the crime scene and JJ, Hotch and Reid head to the station. Hotch wanted Reid to get a geographical profile and JJ to start getting the lines of communication open with the LEOS.

"Is it me, or does this feel familiar?" JJ says, as she helps set up their make shift conference room.

"How so?" Reid asks, curious.

"I don't really know. It just seems like this has happened in another case. Let me go check something." JJ walks out into the bullpen of the station and pulls a file from their boxes. She comes back in and compares MO's. Kidnapping. Then the dismemberment of one. It was different location, but is was so familiar. "Reid, who dismembered his victims? Maybe my mind is on a one track, but doesn't this have the similarities of Frank. Get on that computer and check his status. Make sure it's real. Call the freaking prison if you have to! Oh god! Not again!" JJ grabs her phone frantically. She dials Rossi first.

"Dave!" JJ says panicky.

"What is it baby? What's wrong?" Dave's scared out of his mind.

"Dave, I think Frank has escaped and is our unsub! Reid's checking the computer. I told him to call the prison if need be. Dave, I don't like this!" JJ shaking so bad she almost dropped the phone. Reid comes over to JJ.

"JJ, we have a problem. He escaped and we missed the call. He's been out since the first doctor was taken." Reid calmly says.

"Dave, did you hear that?" JJ says hoarsely.

"Yeah baby. I'm coming back in. The others can do this crime scene. You stay with Reid and Hotch. I'll tell the other." Dave hangs up and walks over to the team. "Guys, we might have a problem. Frank might be our unsub. He escaped the same day the first doc went missing. I'm heading back to the station. JJ's freaking out. Emily, do you want to come with me?" Rossi asks, not sure if Emily would be as effected by this as JJ.

"I think I will. I don't want Hotch to be worried about me." Emily tries to cover the fear and panic she feels.

"No problem. We'll finish this and head in soon. Thanks for the heads up Rossi." Jason says as he looks at the body and then looks over the land surrounding the scene. He was beginning to believe that this sick bastard would never leave him alone. Death row was not going to stop him. So he figured he was going to have to do the job himself.

THE END....or is it?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This is the end of this story, but there is a plan for a sequel. We don't know the name of it yet. We're working on the story and hopefully it will be up within the next week or so. So keep your eye open. Thanks for the reading and reviewing. We appreicate it. You all are wonderful people.**


End file.
